It All Started With an Invisibility Cap
by Wisegirl869
Summary: What will happen when Luke kidnaps Annabeth in an attempt for revenge? Will percabeth survive?
1. The kidnapping

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO(unfortunately).**

**Annabeth POV**

I was heading for the arena at Camp Half-blood when I remembered; I forgot my scroll for Percy (he really needs to learn more about Greek Mythology). So I started to walk towards my cabin.

I walked through the door and rummaged through my desk drawer for the scroll, then I felt an arm grab both my arms and a blade touch my throat. _'Wait'_ I thought, _'It's MY dagger, the one Luke gave me'. _

Before I knew it I was being tied up by invisible hand and being to told not to move. How did they get my invisibility cap and dagger?

I started to realize what was happening and started to struggle and yell but my captor pinned me down and injected me with something, and suddenly the world seemed to get hazy, and I blacked out.

**Luke POV**

My plan is finally working, now that I have Annabeth. I will break Percy Jackson! It's a shame I have to do it in this way of course. Annabeth was always like a sister to me, but now I desire her. It's the perfect way to break Percy Jackson!

**Percy POV**

Where is Annabeth? She was supposed to meet me at the sword arena, but now word around camp is that she's missing! I couldn't handle it if she was hurt. No one knows this, not even Grover, but I think I have feelings for Annabeth. As more than just a friend.


	2. Phase 1

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO(unfortunately).**

**A special shootout: THANK YOU Lexie Daughter of Athena for being my FIRST reviewer and follower EVER! THANK YOU!**

**Don't forget to R&R**

**Annabeth POV **

I woke up with my wrists tied and suspended from the ceiling. My ankles were tied together and so were my thighs. Worst of all I was completely naked.

Then I heard a familiar voice echo through my prison,

"Well, well, well what do we have here?"

A shadow formed from the darkness and then I could make out the person. LUKE?

"LUKE!?"

"Oh, hello Annabeth, it's been a while since we've seen each other, hasn't it?"

His eyes began roaming around my body, and I couldn't help but blush.

"Why am I here?"

"Isn't it obvious Annabeth? Really, you need to work on your strategy skills. I want revenge on Percy Jackson or course. And this is the perfect way."

Then he grabbed my waist and started kissing me while stroking my thigh.

**Luke POV**

I grabbed her waist and started stroking her thigh

"Oh Annabeth, you have really grown over the years."

I began kissing her all over her body and stroking her lovely breasts.

"GET OFF OF ME LUKE!"

I looked into her gray eyes and saw anger, but behind that a little fear. I decided to take advantage of that. I pinched Annabeth's nipple and when she cried out, I stuck my tongue in her mouth and started kissing her aggressively, while forcing her head to be close to mine with my hand and fondling her breast with the other.

"STOMMPH"

Annabeth was starting to scream, but my mouth muffled the noise. Besides it's not like I needed to muffle the noise. We're on the Princess Andromeda and everyone on the ship knows what is happening.

I stood up and started to unzip my pants…

**Ha Ha cliffy! Although you guys must hate me now because I'm so EVIL!*evil laugh***

**Don't worry though, I can't stand cliff hangers too so I should be uploading a new chapter in the next few hours or so! :)**


	3. The Invitation

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, unfortunately**

**Annabeth POV**

I saw Luke start to unzip his pants and I started to scream. Inside I was thinking, _'Will he do it? Will he rape me and take away my virginity, after all these years? Just to get revenge on Percy?'_

Percy. I wouldn't admit this to anyone, ESPECIALLY not him, but I think I might have a crush on him. But it's unlikely I'll ever see him again. I hope he doesn't try to come and save me though. It will cause more pain and anguish for him, and I couldn't bear that.

When Luke saw my face, he smirked and said, "Do you really think it's going to be that easy? I'm just preparing you for the main event!"

Main event? What main event? I almost scared to find out. Almost.

**_TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**Luke POV**

"Send out the invitation to Percy Jackson!" I yelled to a dracaena.

"Yesss Masster." It hissed at me

This will be a show that he will never forget, and at the same time I'll get Annabeth!

**Percy POV**

A note was slipped in under my cabin door in the middle of the night. It read:

INVITATION FOR PERSEUS JACKSON

If you ever want to see Annabeth again, come aboard the Princess Andromeda

at exactly 12:00 am in 3 days. Come alone. It will be outside camp borders

Yours truly,

Luke Castellan

WHAT?! Annabeth was taken captive by Luke! The note said to come alone. Obviously I'm going alone. I'm not risking anyone else I love. Wait, did I just admit that i LOVE Annabeth? Well, there's no point in lying to myself. Especially not now.

**I was nice today and gave you 2 chapters. Am I not incredible? Thank me by reviewing and following please! :)**


	4. Waiting- The Discovery

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. That honor goes to Rick Riordan**

**NOTE: Grod44 pointed something out to me. He or She (I can't tell by the name) said that the Princess Andromeda sunk in TLO. Well in my story Luke and his army rebuilt the ship. Also Grod44 made a great suggestion that I'm definitely going to use.**

**Annabeth POV**

The same routine has been happening for days. I can't tell time in my cell. Luke has been raping me and talking about a "main event" right before I he's about to take my virginity then stops. He says he wants to "save my pain for the main event". While he rapes me I'm always tied up in a provocative and/or uncomfortable position. But never gagged and always nude. He whispers all throughout the rape, "I love you, I love you." But how could that possibly be true if he's doing something like this to me.

I've been thinking about this "main event". Could Percy possibly be there? Luke said his intention was to get revenge on Percy. Part of me hopes that he'll be there to take me away from this place, but a bigger part of me scolds myself for thinking thoughts that selfish. Like Percy is supposed to risk his life AGAIN just to save me. I hate feeling like this. Weak. Confused. Helpless.

**Percy POV**

I've been using these 3 days to come up with a plan since tonight I'm rescuing Annabeth. But really I'm worried sick about her, since I love her. Wow. I'm not used to thinking about her that way. I guess she's always been pretty, but she's becoming really beautiful now. Although I have summoned a small army of sea creatures to help with the rescue. I tried to convince Blackjack to come too, but he wouldn't budge. Not even after offering 6 apples and 4 sugar cubes a day for a year. He said, _"There's no way I'm going back on that monster ship, boss. Not even after that delicious offer"._

"Percy Jackson I've been worried SICK!" yelled Thalia who busted into my room followed by a scared looking Grover.

" First I hear that Annabeth's gone missing, then YOU won't come out of your CABIN!"

Then she started yelling some pretty colorful insults at me in Ancient Greek and English, while Grover cowered at her words.

"WAIT!" Grover yelled above Thalia's screams, which I thought was pretty impressive, since Thalia scares him half to death practically.

"WHAT?!" Thalia exploded at him. She doesn't like to be interrupted while she's ranting.

"Percy, what's this?" He said accusingly while holding Luke's invitation. He started to read it out loud. Shit! I forgot to throw it away!

When Grover was done reading it, he and Thalia said, at the exact same time,

"We're coming with you."

"What? NO! The note said-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE NOTE SAID!" Thalia shrieked "We're going whether you like it or not!" Grover added.

I had my mouth open, prepared to argue, but when I saw their faces, my resistance crumbled. Even Grover, who HATED monsters, had on a brave and determined face.

"Fine." I said begrudgingly. They both hugged me, which surprised me. Not Grover, but Thalia which isn't a very huggy kind of person, especially not with me.

"Here's the plan: We get in, get Annabeth, and get out without being unnoticed." I said "I have an army of sea creatures to help if anything goes wrong."

**Just so you guys know, I wrote an extra chapter because I might not have time tomorrow to write it. I'm trying to write 1 or 2 chapters a day, because I don't want to be one of those people who write a chapter a month. Remember to REVIEW and FOLLOW and FAVORITE please. It really does make my day. :)**


	5. The Main Event

Chapter 5

**Hey! Looks like I got to write the chapter! This chapter is going to be a lot larger than the others so be prepared to read!**

**I'm thinking of writing a story called Sacrifice. The plot is that the gods need a demigod sacrifice. And it has to be a daughter of Athena. Let me know what you think in the comments please!~Wisegirl869**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO! **

**Percy POV**

I am here outside the borders of camp (you wouldn't BELIEVE how hard it is to get past Argus) with Thalia and Grover and it's exactly 11:59 pm.

Wait! The ship just appeared out of thin air! They must've rebuilt it after I, you know, exploded it. And they still have the horrible statue of the woman in chains. The ship docked and 2 dracaena and a man are walking out. Shit! My plan just completely backfired right before I even got on the ship! I should've known that they would be waiting, I mean, they even sent an invitation, for crying out loud! Why am I so stupid?

"Luke!" Grover yelled when he saw the man. It WAS Luke. For a peace-loving vegetarian, Grover looked downright murderous.

"HOW DARE YOU KIDNAP ANNABETH! I SHOULD TAKE THAT SWORD OF YOURS AND STICK IT UP YOUR-" Thalia screamed. She looked even more murderous than Grover, which I didn't even think was possible. But then Luke cut her off.

"Ah, Percy. It's been awhile. I see you've brought guests, however this show is not intended for them. You know how rude it is to disobey your host." Luke said calmly, as if he didn't notice the three murderous looks we we're giving to him. Wait, what does he mean by "show"?

"WHERE IS ANNABETH?!" I yelled.

"Oh, trust me, you'll see her very soon." Luke said

"Grover and Thalia, there's some telkhines who are just dying to get to know you." Luke said to Grover and Thaila

**Meanwhile… Annabeth's POV**

An enemy demigod threw me my old camp clothes that I was wearing when I was abducted. But there was no bra or underwear.

"Get dressed, slut. Luke's orders!" he barked at me while looking at me lustfully. I was too weak to respond. Instead I just put on the clothes in front of the demigod. When I was done, he unlocked the cell, pulled me out, grabbed my wrists, and pointed his sword at my throat.

"Don't even try anything, bitch. We're going to meet a visitor." He barked loudly. Then in a soft, lustful whisper, he hissed,

"Don't misbehave or else. Luke's not the only one who can rape you. He allowed us to have our fun with you if you acted up."

When he saw the fear in my eyes, he laughed uproariously, and kissed me while groping my breast. I've had so much sexual abuse in the past few days, this seemed almost normal. For a second, I thought he was going to rape me right there, but thank the gods, he shoved me, and told me to keep moving while pointing his sword at my back.

Suddenly, I was shoved into a well-lit room, which hurt my eyes since I've spent so much time in that horrible, dark cell. There was queen size bed in the middle with 4 posts at the corners. Before I could even realize the situation, 3 other demigods entered the room through a door on the opposite side of the room. All the enemy demigods grabbed me, pushed me onto the bed with me facing up, and they tied my ankles and wrists to the 4 bedposts, so I ended up in a spread-eagle position.

A thousand thoughts were racing through my mind of what could happen to me. I scanned my surroundings. I found that to my right there was a very large window where there was another room. Not so well-lit as the one I was in, but In the room there was a cage, large enough someone a little bigger than me. It must have been enchanted because it was glowing with a faint green light. Beside me on the bed, there was a pair of fabric cutting scissors. The 4 demigods walked out of my room and into the other and stood next to the cage.

Then Luke, 2 dracaena, and PERCY walked into the other room next to me. The 2 dracaena shoved Percy into the cell, while Luke explained how the cage was enchanted so he couldn't use his powers while he was in it. When he looked up he saw me and gasped. I guess he saw the position I was in and the bruises all over my body. Even though I was in another room, I could hear perfectly what was going on in the other. Maybe there was some hidden holes in the right wall, or a hidden speaker somewhere which could transmit sounds from one room to the other.

When Luke heard Percy's gasp, he chuckled and said,

"Well, Percy, get ready for the show we prepared for you."

Then he walked into the room I was in and laid down on the bed. I flinched as he laid a hand on my cheek. Then he started to kiss me passionately. I tried not to look at Percy as the horrible truth dawned on me: Luke was going to rape me in front of Percy. I sneaked a peek at Percy, and he looked so angry, I thought he was going to bend the bars of his cage.

I tried so hard to be brave, but so much had happened in the past few days, that I had grown weak. A single tear slid down my cheek and rolled onto the white bedsheets.

**Percy POV**

I watched as Annabeth flinched when Luke put his hand on her cheek. That was strange because Annabeth is the bravest person I know. Then Luke slammed his lips onto hers, and I watched as a single tear fell from Annabeth's eye. By this time I was FUMING! How dare Luke do this to her. I have to admit part of me was jealous that he was kissing her, but the other part of me was FURIOUS that he was taking advantage of her.

Then I watched in horror and fury, as Luke started to grind his body onto hers, and kiss her more. Then I realized that Luke was going to RAPE Annabeth. I wanted to call the sea to help her, but the cage restrained me.

Luke smirked and took a pair of scissors and cut through her shirt and slid the cloth off of her arms. Then he grabbed Annabeth's waist and started to kiss and suck one of her breasts while twisting her other nipple with his hand. More silent tears streamed down Annabeth's cheeks. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and yelled,

"STOP! YOU'RE HURTING HER!"

Luke smirked slammed his lips onto hers, and groped one of her breasts. Annabeth cried out and Luke stuck his filthy tongue in her mouth. Annabeth made a noise, and her tears fell faster and faster.

The pain I was feeling was greater than holding the sky, swimming in the river Styx, and getting wounded with Kronos' scythe combined. I wished I could take Annabeth away from Luke. He's no demigod of course. He's a monster for doing this to her. I looked beside me and all four of the demigods (who are all male) looked very aroused and all had erections. The dracaena looked disgusted, and one whispered to the other,

"That girl is a wanton whore."

Then Luke stood up and started to unzip his pants. Annabeth started to sob, and pleaded,

"Luke, please don't!"

I yelled,

"Luke STOP! I'll do anything you want, just please don't hurt her!"

"You don't know how long I've wanted this Annabeth." He mumbled with lust.

In a minute he had Annabeth completely undressed, and he was naked as well.

"NO!" I screamed

"Luke STO-AAAAHHH!" Annabeth cried in pain as Luke entered her. She started screaming and sobbing as Luke thrust himself into her. Luke was groping her butt with one hand and groping her breast with the other. She met my eyes which were shining with tears.

A tear slid down my cheek as I realized the message she was trying to send.

'_Go. Leave without me. Save yourself.'_

Suddenly I felt a great power coursing through my veins, greater than I have ever known before.

A great blue light shot out of my hands and destroyed everything in its path. I was free from my cage. I knocked out Luke and everyone else including Annabeth with the power of the light. I freed Annabeth and carried her bridal-style, and jumped off of the boat.

**Don't worry I swear I'll update tomorrow. I bet you didn't expect this. Ha!~Wisegirl869 **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Remember to REVIEW, FAVORITE, and FOLLOW. I enjoy hearing your thoughts on my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!**

**Thalia POV (Finally Right? I LOVE her character!)**

That dirty rotten little coward dropped us in a room with 2 telkhines, so he wouldn't have to deal with us. So now thanks to Percy's idiotic plan, where stuck in this room, trying not to be killed by monsters.

I can tell Grover's trying really hard not to cower, but I guess it's hard to be brave when you're going against 2 sea demons with just reed pipes.

"Luke STOAAAHH!"

"Is that-" Grover started

"Annabeth." I confirmed

"We HAVE to help them!" Grover yelled.

"No kidding, goat boy." I yelled back.

"I suppose you have a plan for getting us out of here." He shot back.

"You know I do." I replied.

Soon I was in whispered conspiracy with Grover, explaining my plan.

"Sounds good?" I asked, after telling him my plan.

"Perfect." He said.

So I charged the monsters, while Grover played his reed pipes. It was very unlike (and stupid) of Luke not to disarm us. Eventually I struck them both with a mighty blow, and they exploded into golden dust, which got all over my combat boots.

"Ew. Gross." I said with disgust.

"Come on Thalia." He said pointing to the open door. While I was battling the telkhines, Grover used his woodland magic to rip the door from its hinges. He looked exhausted after using so much magic, but he managed to drag himself down the path.

Suddenly a huge blue light came our way, and Grover screamed exactly what I was thinking,

"RUN!"

We both ran to the outer deck where we jumped off the boat. I thought the sea would crush us like tin cans, but Percy must've been looking out for us. because when we hit the water, huge air-tight bubbles incased around me and Grover. Then we saw to dolphins coming towards us. Percy's underwater army! They let us ride on their backs, and we where headed to camp. We were dead. Chiron was going to KILL us.

**Percy POV**

I landed in the water gently, for Annabeth's sake, and I quickly remembered Thalia and Grover, and willed the sea and the army to help them.

I started floating towards camp, and crying softly. How was Annabeth ever supposed to recover? And how could I ever tell her that I love her? She would never trust anyone ever again.

After a few minutes, I realized that Annabeth was completely naked. I blushed, and wrapped my jacket around her. She shivered with the sudden warmth, and opened her eyes. A tear slipped out of her eye. Her eyes were full of fear. Then she whispered something so softly, I almost couldn't catch it.

"Thank you." And then she fell asleep.

She looked so beautiful in the silver moonlight, that I couldn't stop myself before it happened.

I kissed her softly on the cheek.

**Cliff hanger. Okay it's not the best, I'm still trying to get the ****hang**** of it. Get it? HANG? Anyways since I HATE cliffies as much as you do, I'll probably update in a few hours. ~ Wisegirl869**


	7. The Infirmary

Chapter 7

**Promised I'd update!**

**Grover POV**

We've arrived at Camp! Finally! Although Thalia looks pretty pissed. Wait! We've been spotted by CHIRON!

"Go to the infirmary now." He said firmly. No 'Where have you been, it's 5 am?' or 'I've been worried sick.' Just, 'Go to the infirmary'.

"Annabeth" Thalia and I said at the same time, and we raced off to the camp's infirmary.

**Annabeth POV**

I woke up to see four faces staring down at me. I recognized them all. Percy, Thalia, Grover, and Chiron. I didn't trust them. Their faces seemed too kind, and now the world seems like a dark, cruel place.

I sat up, and remembered what just happened to me. I started shaking, trying to keep the fear and sadness from coming out through more tears. Percy tried to hug me, but I flinched. He looks hurt and disappointed. Why am I doing this to him? My emotions have built a wall around themselves, preventing anyone to have access to them.

"Grover and Thalia, let's leave Percy and Annabeth alone for a little while." Chiron said

"What? NO! I need to be here for Annabeth!"

Soon Grover and Chiron were dragging a kicking and screaming Thalia out of the room.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered in a voice I barely recognized as my own. Tears were starting to form in my eyes

"No. It wasn't your fault. You're just scared because…" He trailed off. Percy couldn't even say it.

"Because Luke raped me." I finished for him.

"Annabeth…" He wiped a tear from my cheek. I tried really hard not to flinch, but I think Percy saw the fear in my eyes.

"… I l-love you" he stuttered.

**Update tomorrow I SWEAR!**


	8. Confessions

Chapter 8

**Please remember to REVIEW! (::) Cookie! :)**

**Annabeth POV**

"You l-love me?" I said in disbelief.

"Um yeah." He said smiling sheepishly.

"I guess I always did, but when he kidnapped you I realized how much I loved you." He said remembering not to say Luke's name.

"Well, I have a confession as well. I love you too, Percy." I said. He didn't say anything at first, but then he started to smile.

"C-can I kiss you?" He stuttered. I nodded slowly. He leaned forward and I did the same. He pressed his lips softly to mine. For a second, I felt a spark. But soon, it was dulled by flashbacks of Luke raping and kissing me. I tried not to pull away, but tears started streaming down my face.

Percy must have felt my tears because he pulled away.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to push you into something you're not ready for-" He apologized. I cut him off.

"No, it's just that, I had a flashback. Besides, maybe it's for the best, you deserve someone better than me-"

"Annabeth, I love YOU. Not some other girl. I like your personality your-"

"Yeah, well Luke's taken away most of my personality."

"He hasn't taken it away, just hidden it deep inside of you. And I'm going to help you find it."

"Thank you." I said weakly. Then he pulled me into an embrace. And for the for the first time in a while, I felt safe.

**Percy POV**

Annabeth hugged me! And she didn't pull away!

"Hey Percy I- Whoa!" Conner just walked in on me and Annabeth. We both pulled away quickly. I wanted to strangle Conner! This is the first time Annabeth trusted me ever since she..um… got raped. And now Conner just ruined it!

"What do you want Conner?" I asked, annoyed.

"Um…NOTHING!" Then he dashed off.

I laughed and even Annabeth smiled.

"Annabeth, would y-you like to b-be my girlfriend?" I stuttered nervously.

"Of course, Percy." She smiled.

Suddenly a shimmer of gold dust appeared in the air, and a note floated down on the bed. I read it aloud.

Dear Annabeth & Percy,

You think your troubles are over. But unluckily for you, Annabeth has graviditate maledictionem. And your other female friends, well, you'll see soon.

Yours Truly,

Luke Castellan.

P.S. You should try out Annabeth, she's great in bed.

Try out Annabeth? SHE'S GREAT IN BED?!

I almost ripped the note in half until Annabeth stopped me.

"We have to ask Chiron what graviditate maledictionem means." She reminded me. "I think it might be Latin."

I opened the door, and Thalia and Grover stumbled in the room. They have been EAVESDROPPING on us! Grover was the first to speak.

"Congratulations on your um... PARTNERSHIP! He yelled at me, then dashed off. Thalia tactfully didn't say anything.

"Chiron" I said, showing him the note,"What does graviditate maledictionem mean?" Chiron's face turned pale.

"Percy, you might want sit down." He said gently. I was dying to know what it meant. "Percy... Annabeth has a pregnancy curse."

**Cliff Hanger! Update tomorrow. If I get 5 reviews I will post at 8:00 pm. 10 reviews= 2:00 pm at the latest.~Wisegirl869**


	9. Heartbreak

Chapter 9

**Okay, so I decided to post earlier, even though you only gave me 5 reviews, THAT'S CUZ I'M SO NICE! Well actually I was just super bored. So you punks got LUCKY!~Wisegirl869**

**Percy POV**

Annabeth is PREGNANT?! I ran out of the room without even thinking and headed for the creek. I sat down, and tried to keep my anger under control. The sun was starting to rise, but I didn't care. How could Annabeth be pregnant with that disgusting man-slut's baby! Wait! Didn't Chiron say pregnancy CURSE?! What could that possibly mean? What if Annabeth gives birth to 10 babies? She could DIE! I feel something wet fall on my hand, and it's not from the creek. It's from my eyes.

"PERCY! Where are you?!" I hear someone calling my name.

"Annabeth?!" I yell out. Soon she finds me sitting near the creek, crying.

"Annabeth! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the infirmary." I said.

"And you were supposed to be in your cabin all night, but that didn't stop you." She said, giving me a sad smile. I was going to ask about the pregnancy curse, but she adressed that issue right away.

"Percy, the curse is different than an actual pregnancy. There's no actual baby. More like a spirit. But it will still grow the same in my stomach like a real baby. All the symptoms will be there. When I give birth to it, it'll just evaporate into thin air." She explained solemnly to me.

"Can't you just abort it?" I asked hopefully.

"No Percy, I can't. That's part of the curse." She said sadly

"Well, how long will the pregnancy last?" I asked

"4 1/2 months. Half the time of a normal pregnancy." She said, still sad.

"But that's good? Right?" I asked.

"No Percy, you don't understand." She was starting to cry. "With half the time, everything else doubles. Twice the pain, twice the moodiness, twice the morning sickness, twice the labor pain."

"Annabeth, I-I'm so sorry. I should have rescued you sooner. I shouldn't have let Luke kidnap you in the first place, I should've-"

"Percy, there was nothing you could do. Besides I have something else to tell you. For the pregnancy curse to work, you need to rape someone, more than once."

"More than once?" I grabbed Annabeth's shoulders " HOW MANY TIMES DID LUKE RAPE YOU, AND I DIDN'T SEE?! I didn't care if I was scaring her, I needed to know how many times he touched her. She weakly said,

"Three."

"Three. HE RAPED YOU THREE FUCKING TIMES." I screamed. I was ready to go and track down Luke so I could torture him. Before I could start running, I saw Chiron with a needle, then he stabbed me with it, and I blacked out.

**Annabeth POV**

Percy started to yell, and I guess Chiron heard him, because he started trotting towards us and stabbed Percy with a sedative. He carried me and Percy back to the infirmary. He put Percy onto a bed next to mine, and I fell asleep.

**Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I woke up groggily to see Percy and Rachel talking together. Percy seemed to be frowning. Then Rachel grabbed Percy's shirt collar and kissed him. I didn't wait to see what happened. I ran out of the room with tears streaming down my face.

**Hey I'm starting to get good at this cliff hanger thing. \(^ -^)/ ~Wisegirl869**

**Update tommorrow **

**4 reviews=6:00pm**

**7 reviews=2:00pm**


	10. Apology

Chapter 10

**Someone recently told me that they wanted more in-depth chapters. But to write more in-depth chapter I would need about 2-3 days. So I've decided to put it to a vote. Please write your vote on a review. I'm going to post the results tomorrow.**

**Short chapters=Daily Update.**

**Long chapters=Update every 2-3 days.**

**Percy POV**

I woke up to see Rachel smiling at me next to my bedside.

"Hey Percy." She said in a very un-Rachel way.

"Hey."

"Ever since you went to get _her,_ I've been wanting to tell you something." Rachel crinkled her nose at the word "her". She stood up and walked to the far side of the room, away from Annabeth who was still sleeping. I followed her.

"I actually really like you. Why don't dump that whore, and we can go on our first date." Rachel said seductively.

"What? NO!" I whisper-screamed. "I love Annabeth."

"Really? Well, I think I can change your mind." She grabbed my shirt collar and that made my lips come towards hers, so I ended up kissing her. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth running out of the room. I pushed Rachel away, and started running towards Annabeth.

I found her sitting next to a tree, crying. I tried to comfort her, but she said,

"Don't touch me!" Then the note came to my head. Rachel wasn't doing that on purpose, she was under a spell! Luke knew that would drive Annabeth away so he enchanted Rachel!

"But Annabeth I-"

"I don't want to hear whatever stupid excuse you have made up. I can't believe you would do this to me! The day after I became your girlfriend! Well that settles it Percy Jackson! We're through!" She started walking towards her cabin

"Annabeth you need to know-" I tried to grab her hand. She pulled away, and said in a sad voice,

"Just, don't Percy." Her voice broke at the end. Then she ran away from me. I just lost the love of my life. All because of Luke.

**Annabeth POV**

I stalked up to my cabin, ignoring the looks I got from people. I remebered that I had gone missing for like 3 or 4 days. I was trying to stop crying. 'He broke your heart' I kept reminding myself. 'You're not supposed to love him anymore.' But I still did. And I hated myself for it.

I opened the door to find Malcom sitting on a bed. He looked terrible. When he saw me, his face brightened. He hugged me. I would have flinched if it was anyone else, but it was Malcolm.

"Where were you?!" He yelled at me.

"I was on a _SECRET_ mission for Chiron. That's why everyone thought I was missing." I lied. I knew my lie wouldn't work for very long. Soon I would start to show, and it would be pretty obvious that I was lying.

"Oh." He had a questioning look on his face, but he didn't push me. That's one of the things I like about Malcolm. He can let things go.

"Aren't you tired?" He asked

"More than you would believe." I replied. I lay down on the bunk and read a book architectural design. It was translated into Ancient Greek, because English would have made my head spin. I tried really hard to focus on the concept the book was teaching me. But my mind kept flitting back to Percy and the kiss.

_'What was Percy going to tell you?' _

How am I supposed to know?

_'What if it was all just a big misunderstanding?_

NO IT WASN'T. I know what I saw.

_'BUT-'_

NO!

Soon I got tired with arguing with myself and went back to reading the book. After a while, it was time for lights out, so I closed my book and set it on the counter next to my bunk. I started to drift off to sleep...

_Dream Font Annabeth POV_

_I was lying down on my bunk in the cabin when suddenly, all the other bunks and campers vanished. The sky outside turned bleak, and room became the cage I was held in on the Princess Andromeda. Then ropes started to bind me. Luke stepped in from the shadows. And began to rape me, ripping my clothes off, kissing me, and groping me. Then Luke started to take off his pants. I started screaming for help, but no one could hear me. He started to thrust into me and I screamed in pain. Suddenly the door flew open. Percy was standing in the clearing. When he saw me, his face __didn't form into worry or anger, but into a mask of disgust._

_"You dirty WHORE!" He screamed at me._

_"Percy PLEASE! HELP ME!" I yelled, sobbing. But it was as if he didn't notice the ropes binding me, or the fact that I was having sex with someone, against my will. _

_"Why would I want YOU, when I could have her?!" __He laughed at me._

_"Besides you already made your choice. You didn't want me anymore! You tossed me out like an old sandal". Then he pulled Rachel close to him and they kissed passionately, while Luke was not only taking away my dignity, but my will to live._

_End of Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**(A/N: I was going to end it there, but since I'm so nice, I decided to continue)**

I woke up in a cold sweat, and even though it was the middle of the night, I knew what I had to do. I put on a pair of old shoes, and tip-toed to the door. I opened the door, and prayed to the gods that it wouldn't squeak. Thankfully, the gods must have been listening, because the door didn't make a sound. I made my way to Poseidon's cabin quietly, because I didn't want to become a harpy's midnight snack.

I opened Percy's door, which unfortunately squeaked. I guess even prayers have limits. That woke Percy up with a start. He still must've been woozy, because he unsheathed Riptide and said,

**Percy POV**

"Who's there?"

"Percy, it's me Annabeth."

"Annabeth? I'm sorr-" She cut me off.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I jumped to conclusions, without even asking what happened." She apologized. WAIT! ANNABETH CHASE was APOLOGIZING?! Something must've happened, like an epiphany. Wait! How do I even know what that means? Those lessons she gave me must've paid off.

"Annabeth what happened?" I asked gently. To my surprise she burst into tears.

"I-I dreamt that L-Luke was r-raping me. And you found m-me, b-but you resented me f-for what I d-did to you, and y-you let him r-rape me. Then y-you c-called me a w-whore, and started to k-kiss R-Rachel." She sobbed out. My heart practically broke at the words. In her dream I abandoned her, and I would NEVER do that! Whether she loved me or not.

"Annabeth, I would never do that! I love you and only you and that will never change." I assured her. She smiled a little at me and asked kind of shyly,

"Can I stay with you for the rest of the night?" She was so cute when she was nervous!

"Of course Annabeth!" I said a little too quickly. She smirked and lay down next to me. I thought she meant she was going to sleep in another bed. Still, I had no problem with this arrangement. I know I'm perverted, but I'm a perverted _teenage boy_! That changes everything!

**Okay, a little longer that usual, but I hoped you enjoyed. A little late but, hey at least I published it TODAY! REVIEW!~ Wisegirl869**


	11. AN

I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING TODAY! Sunday I might not be able to update too, so I'm going to post a SUPER-LONG chapter to make up for it tomorrow! Yipee! Thanks for your support.~Wisegirl869


	12. AN SORRY!

Okay, disregard what I said in the last A/N. I probably won't be able to update until Monday. I had no idea that my weekend would be so busy. I'm so sorry. ~Wisegirl869


	13. Early Morning

Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter! Finally! The Votes are:**

**Short chapters=Daily Update= 3 votes**

**Long chapters=Update every 2-3 days= 4 votes (One by me ^_^)**

**So it looks like we're going to get long chapters! Yay! It starts in Chapter 12.**

**Questions:**

**Q: Is the curse a one time thing and will Annabeth live?**

**A: Yes and Yes.**

**Percy POV**

I woke up to find Annabeth next to me. I was a little startled at first because I guess I forgot what happened last night. I wasn't sleepy, so I looked at Annabeth. She was so beautiful. Her hair was spread all around her, with the sun reflecting off of it. Her expression was calm, which is rare (especially when she's around me). Her face was slightly bruised because of Luke, but to me, she was more beautiful that Aphrodite (PLEASE DON'T ZAP ME!).

**Connor POV**

Ever since Annabeth got back, those two have been closer than ever. First the hug in the infirmary, now they're sleeping together? Dang, I never knew that Percy was such a playa! Anyway, last night I decided to play a prank on those two. I brought my camera to Percy's cabin, and I found them sleeping together! I taped the whole thing! Wait 'till I show Travis! Luckily I devised a game of truth or dare **(A/N: I know, I know. How could I be so clichéd? Well my dear friends, that will be an important part of the story!) **where this interesting video will be unveiled.

**Annabeth POV**

I woke up to find Percy staring at me.

"Percy?" I asked

"Hm?"

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I um, well I" He stumbled. I laughed.

"You're laughing at me!"

"So?

"You're so not making this easy!"

"I will NEVER make things easy for you Seaweed Brain!"**(TLO anyone?")**

Soon we got dressed, and got out of the cabin without being spotted. We were going to go eat breakfast. Percy explained to me his theory on how Luke put a spell on Rachel, which he proved by showing me Luke's letter.

"Wow." I said amazed. "I didn't know Seaweed Brain could think." I joked

"Hey!" He said defensively. "Hurtful." Then we burst out laughing.

I sat down at the Athena table and got a bunch of looks from my siblings.

"What?" I asked, indignantly.

"Nothing." They all said in unison. I rolled my eyes and went back to eating my cereal. I saw Conner walking over to Percy's table. Uh oh. That can't possibly be good. I saw them talking and Percy had cautious look on his face. Conner had a face that I can only describe as diabolical! Percy's nodding his head slowly, like he's going to regret it later.

Then Conner turned around and headed towards ME! I turned around quickly, pretending like I wasn't just spying on them.

"Hey Annabeth!" He said.

"What?" I asked

"I was just wondering if you wanted to play Truth or Dare tonight at Percy's cabin. At 7. Me, Travis, Katie, Clarisse, Piper, Thalia, and everyone else will be there." I raised an eyebrow, then looked over to Percy. He shrugged, as if to say, _'Why not'_.

"Sure Conner. I'll be there." I said slowly.

"Great!" He had that evil look on his face again. He left, and I went back to eating my cereal. I guess Demeter would approve.


	14. Truth or Dare

Chapter 12

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget ask me questions! REVIEW!**

**Questions**

**Q: Did Annabeth and Percy have sex?**

**A: NO! Like Percy would do that to Annabeth after what happened to her! Gods!**

**Percy POV**

So, it turns out, that we're playing _spin the bottle _truth for dare. I don't really care about that. I care about how the Stolls managed to get an empty wine bottle! Where did they even get it? They must've been talking to Mr. D again. Whatever. Anyways we're starting the game. The people playing are: Me, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, the Stolls, Katie, Clarisse, Chris, Grover, Piper, Leo, and Jason.

"Who wants to go first?" Travis asked.

"I'll go." Piper said bravely. She took the bottle and spun it. It landed on Clarisse.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. I'm not a sissy."

"Okay, Chris you need to step out of the room for this one." Piper said. Chris stepped out of the cabin with a confused look on his face.

"Clarisse, I dare you to propose to Chris!" Piper said excitedly.

"WHAT?!" She screamed.

"Here. Use this ring." Piper pulled off a silver ring from her finger.

"Oh Chris! You can come in now!" Nico yelled. When he came in, Clarisse got down on one knee, and said,

"Chris, will you marry me?" All of us turned bright red, trying not to burst out laughing. Travis actually had tears of laughter falling from his eyes, until Katie smacked him in the back of his head with her hand.

"I uh well, I um" Chris stumbled. Finally Conner couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing.

"THAT'S IT!" Clarisse attacked Conner and started choking him. She wouldn't let go until Thalia managed to pull her off of him. Poor Chris still looked confused, until Grover explained that it was a dare. Chris looked relieved, but a little dissapointed. Clarrise spun the bottle and it landed on Nico.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you emo?"

"NO!" He shrieked.

"Mmhmm." Everyone said in unison. Nico started muttering to himself. He spun the bottle and it landed on Leo.

"Truth or dare?" Nico asked, clearly pissed off.

"Dare."

"I dare you go piss off an Apollo kid."

"Please, that's not even challenging." Leo scoffed dramatically, then he left the room. A few minutes later he arrived with an arrow piercing his shirt sleeve, nearly missing his arm.

"Nico you are such a jerk, and wipe that stupid smirk off, before I go berserk." Leo yelled in rhyme. He then started to cuss Nico out, and he was pretty creative with rhyming those cuss words. When he was through, he spun the bottle and it landed on Thalia.

"Thalia, truth or dare?"

"Guess." She said sarcastically. We all knew she would pick dare.

"Dare it is!" Leo said nervously. "I dare you to go get a makeover from the Aphrodite kids."

"WHAT!?" Thalia looked like she was going to jump Leo, but instead she stalked over to the Aphrodite cabin. After a lot of shreiking from the Aphrodite cabin, Thalia stalked back to my cabin. When we saw her, our mouths dropped. They had managed to get her in a black dress, and her nails were polished red. Her eyes had on their usual heavy eyeliner, but she also had blue eyeshadow on. She had cherry red lips, and her cheekbones were highlited with blush. The only way we recognized her is by the black combat boots that were on her feet, and a big scowl on her face.

"What are you looking at!?" She yelled at us, and we suddenly had an interest in our shoes. She spun the bottle and started scraping the polish off her nails. It landed on Katie.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like Travis, and when did you start liking him?" Thalia asked. Katie's face turned redder then Thalia's lips.

"I-uh-I do like Travis, and I've liked him ever since the Easter egg prank." She said quickly.

"Yes! I knew that would get her attention." Travis whispered to himself.

"HEY KATIE! LOVER BOY HERE LIKES YOU TOO!" Conner screamed, pointing at Travis. They both blushed. Then Conner made another announcement.

"Everyone! We have a special video we would like to show you!" They brought out a laptop and put in a disc. Then an image popped up. IT WAS ME AND ANNABETH! Conner had recorded me Annabeth sleeping together!

"Annabeth and Percy, is that you two sleeping together?" Jason asked, dumbfounded. Annabeth ran to the bathroom and started to throw up. Oh. My. Gods. Her morning sickness is starting, and it isn't at all exclusive. Conner paused the video. Piper went into the bathroom, and held up Annabeth's hair while she threw up.

The room was silent.

"Percy? Did you have sex with Annabeth?" Thalia asked in a dangerous tone.

"WHAT!? NO!" Me and Conner yelled at the same time.

"She just had a nightmare, and came to my room! We didn't do anything I swear!" I yelled, starting to panic. How am I supposed to explain that Luke raped Annabeth?! HOW?!

"Yeah!" Conner said, jumping to my defense. "When I recorded the video, they didn't do anything." He explained

"And why exactly, where you recording Percy and Annabeth in the middle of the night?" Katie asked. After that remark, all Hades broke loose.

Thalia was trying to murder Conner, while Katie was arguing Nico. Jason was pinning down Travis, while Leo hit Chris in the head with a wrench. Grover was having a nervous breakdown in the middle of the room. I was in an argument with Clarisse.

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

I slipped out of the room unnoticed, and headed towards the pine tree. I started crying. I hated myself. I'm weak. I took out my iPod and played My Last Breath by Evanescence.

_Hold on to me, love  
_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was_

_I love you and I'm not afraid, oh_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight_

_I'll miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree_

_(Come and find me)_

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears_

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight_

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But still you wake and know the truth_

_No one's there_

_Say goodnight_

_Don't be afraid_

_Calling me, calling me_

_As you fade to black_

_Holding my last breath_

_(Say goodnight)_

_Safe inside myself_

_(Don't be afraid)_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_(Calling me, calling me)_

_Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight_

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight_

_Holding my last breath_

My breathing got shallower, as the song intensified. I took out the dagger Luke gave me. _'I should just kill myself. What's there to live for?'_ I thought.

'_Percy. He loves you.'_ Another voice spoke.

_ 'No he doesn't. He pities me. He doesn't deserve to be stuck with me. Everyone would be better off without me.'_ I thought. I took out the dagger Luke gave me. I hate him. He did this to me. Percy was right, there's no hope of saving him.

_'Or me.' _I thought. I took the dagger and held it out. I braced myself for the impact.

"WAIT!" Piper screamed. I released the dagger, startled.

"ANNABETH! Conner wasn't trying to be mean! It was just a prank! Don't die over that!" Piper said, shocked.

"That's not why! Gods! You think I would kill myself over something like THAT!?" I said through my sobs. Piper softened a little when she saw my tears.

"Then why Annabeth?" Piper asked softly.

"When I was gone, it wasn't a mission for Chiron. Luke kidnapped me." Piper gasped. Malcolm spread the word that I was sent by Chiron so I wouldn't be bothered with questions.

"Luke took me for revenge on Percy, to 'break him'. At first I didn't understand what he meant, but after what he did to me, I had a clear understanding." I sobbed out. Piper gripped my shoulders.

"WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?" Piper said menacingly.

"He-" I hesitated. "He r-raped me. 4 times. The last time was in front of Percy." Piper was shaking, she was so angry. Piper was one of the nicest people I've ever met, but know she looked scarier than all the monsters I'd ever faced.

"And the throwing up?" She said, trying to stay calm. I quickly explained the pregnancy curse, but it didn't seem to calm her down at all. In fact, it enraged her even more.

"You mean to tell me, that that BASTARD almost caused your death?" Piper said, shaking harder than I was.

"THERE THEY ARE!"

**Oooh Cliffy! Update tomorrow! But seriously check out the song. If you listen to it while reading, well it brought tears to my eyes. ME! And I DO NOT cry easily. Oh, and feel free to ask questions!~Wisegirl869 **


	15. Explanations

Chapter 13

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Annabeth POV**

"Piper!" I whispered. "Please don't tell them!"

"No." She said firmly. "You need help. You can't do this on your own."

Before I could even hide the dagger, Percy and the others were standing in front of Piper and me. Then Clarisse asked the wrong question,

"Why did you two leave?" I burst into tears. Everyone except Percy and Piper, was shocked. I NEVER cry. Conner was the first to speak.

"Annabeth, it was just a joke, a prank!" He said, starting to panic.

"Idiot! She's not crying over that!" Piper yelled at him. Conner looked sheepish.

"WAIT! Annabeth, why is your dagger out?" Chris asked. I started to leave for my cabin. I heard Percy trying to go after me, but Piper stopped him. I couldn't deal with this. Finally I stopped. I was being a coward, running way from my problems and leaving other people to fix them. I sat down next to Piper as she explained the story.

**Piper POV**

Annabeth sat down next to me, and I explained her story.

"You all know how Annabeth was on a secret mission for Chiron?" Everyone nodded. "Well, that isn't true. Annabeth was kidnapped by Luke. She was taken onto the Princess Andromeda." Everyone gasped, but no one spoke. I continued. "She was taken for revenge. Revenge on Percy, to 'break him'. Annabeth didn't understand what that meant at first, but after a while, it became clear." Percy was looking down to the ground. A tear was rolling down his cheek.

"And what happened to her?" Katie asked, shocked. I looked at Annabeth for permission. She nodded slowly.

"She-she was raped by Luke. 4 times. The last time was in front of Percy." Everyone was silent. To my surprise, Annabeth took a shaky breath, and continued the story.

"He rescued me, and took me back to Camp Half-Blood. Luke decided to make our lives more complicated from there. He put a spell on Rachel, making her kiss Percy, causing me to break up with him." Annabeth said.

"Wait. You two are DATING?" Leo asked, even more shocked.

"Yes, now SHUT UP!" Thalia said. She was shaking from her anger at Luke. Leo looked terrified.

"Then, when I went to sleep, I had a nightmare. That's why I went to Percy's cabin, to apologize, Conner." Instead of looking sheepish, Conner looked solemn. An expression I had never seen on him before.

"It also turns out, that-" she hesitated. A tear rolled down her cheek. "It turns out that Luke put a curse on me, a pregnanacy curse. There's no actual child inside me." She inhaled sharply while shaking. "It still develops like a normal child, but when I give birth, it'll evaporate into thin air." She started crying even more. "There's another part. The baby will only be inside me for 4 1/2 months, half the time of a regular pregnancy."

"But that's a good thing, right?" Asked Katie, with tears in her eyes.

"No." Percy said angrily. "With half the time, everything else doubles. Twice the sickness, twice the moodiness, twice the labor pains." His voice got angrier and sadder with every 'twice'. Then something completey unexpected happened. Clarisse of all people, got up and put an arm around Annabeth.

"Don't think you're doing this alone, Wise girl. We're helping you, every step of the way" She said gently. Then Jason brought up another issue.

"What about the dagger?" He asked sadly. Annabeth started to sit down and hyperventilate, cry, and shake at the same time. Finally she calmed down a little and explained.

"I can't deal with it. The pregnancy, the rape, the drama. I want to end it, and the only way to do that, is to... end my life. You would all be better off without me." She said sadly.

**Percy POV**

Luke had done it. He had broken Annabeth. My beautiful Annabeth. Broken. He had almost taken her from me, if it wasn't for Piper.

"Annabeth... I couldn't imagine not loving you, let alone living without you." I said.

"Yeah, you're the leader. The one we can depend on." Conner said.

"He's right. If anyone messed with you, you'd shove your blueprints down his throat." Chris said.

"We can depend on you for a plan, for advice." Thalia said. She must be seething. When she's angry, she screams, but when she's furious, her voice is shaky, but soft.

"You're the smartest one of all of us. You can retain anything, and quote it back, and you're not shy about saying it." Grover said.

"The truth is, we'd be lost without you." Katie said, wiping a tear from her cheek. Travis wrapped an arm around her. A tear rolled down Annabeth, but it was a tear of happiness.

"Thank you." She said, in the same voice she had when I rescued her. Suddenly her tear turned silver, like liquid moonlight. MOONLIGHT! Artemis formed from the moonbeams. Everyone bowed. I was so shocked, I just stood there. I probably would have kept staring if Leo hadn't prodded me with his elbow. I bowed quickly.

"Lady Artemis!" Thalia cried. "What are you doing here?!"

"I have come to speak with Annabeth." She said.

**You guys must really hate me now. Whatever. Don't forget to REVIEW!~Wisegirl869**


	16. The Meeting

Chapter 14

**REVIEW!**

**Annabeth POV**

"M-me?" I stuttered. I tried not to but, she startled me, so I couldn't help it.

"Yes." She replied. "In private." It was a little awkward because she was in the form of a 12 year old girl, so I towered over her. She lead me to her honorary cabin (since she is the _virgin_ goddess, so she doesn't have demigod children) and we sat down on one of the beds, covered in silver sheets.

"I have heard of what happened to you, Annabeth."

"I-" I interrupted, but she cut me off.

"I cannot lift the curse. It is not your fault, but the childbirth will be painful. Almost as painful as holding up the sky. I came here to tell you that I am on your side, I will help you to give birth. I am the goddess of childbirth, after all **(A/N: Doesn't anyone else find it ironic that Artemis is a virgin goddess, yet she helps others give birth?)**. And as for Percy-"

"Lady Artemis-" Then she cut me off again.

"I trust him. I have watched him and he seems plenty trustworthy. And Rachel... I removed her curse."

"Lady Artemis, how am I supposed to get through this?" I started to cry again. I didn't want to, but the tears spilled out.

"With the help of your friends. Annabeth, you can't solve your problems with death, it shall only make it worse. Think how devastated Percy would have been, if Piper had not been there to stop the blade. He does not pity you, Annabeth. He genuinely loves you. Don't let _that boy _ruin that for you." She said 'that boy' with a lot of disgust.

"And Luke?" I asked hesitantly.

"There will be time when he will come to justice, but it won't be now." She said. And with that, moonbeams appeared and cascaded around Artemis. When they hit the ground, she disappeared.

**Percy POV**

Oh, gods, oh, gods, oh gods, OH GODS! ARTEMIS has come to talk to ANNABETH! What can they POSSIBLY be talking about!? Maybe Artemis blames me for Annabeth's rape? I get why she would, of course, it is my fault, but what if she's so mad, she fries my eyebrows off or something? I NEED MY EYEBROWS! But what if Artemis can lift Annabeth's curse?

I guess Jason noticed me having a MASSIVE panic attack, because he asked,

"Percy, are you alright?" Of course thanks to that little remark, everyones' heads swiveled in our direction.

"I'm fine, perfectly fine." I said quickly. Too quickly. Great. Now everyone thinks I'm crazy. I can't take much more of this. First, Annabeth almost KILLS herself, now Artemis is going to FRY OFF MY EYEBROWS. That's just a theory of course. She's capable of worse things.

Wait, Annabeth is coming. She seems to be calmer. She's sitting next to me.

"So, what happened?" Leo asked

"Artemis is going to help with the childbirth." Annabeth said.

"That's great Annabeth!" I cried. Yes! Eyebrows, you are SAFE!

"Don't forget us!" Conner yelled.

"Yeah! We're helping too!" Travis yelled.

"Thank you, guys!" Annabeth yelled. I hugged her.

"Hey, I wanna share the love!" Leo yelled, and hugged us.

"GROUP HUG!" Someone screamed.

"HEY LOVER BOY, THIS IS YOUR CHANCE TO GET CLOSE AND PERSONAL WITH KATIE!" Conner screamed. They both started blushing. It was a really messy group hug. Chris kept stepping on Thalia's foot. Conner somehow managed to pull down Nico's pants, and was now being strangled because of it. Katie and Travis are making out, and Leo was pulling out popcorn from his belt, and keeps chucking it at Jason and Piper telling them to 'kiss already'. Oh well, it was worth a shot. Not about Jason and Piper kissing, about the group hug.

"Um, you guys realize that it's 3 in the morning?" Piper said. We all hurried to our cabins. It was a couple of minutes until I realized that Annabeth was following me. I stopped and turned around.

"Um Annabeth, why are you following me?" I said stupidly. Because it was kind of obvious why.

"Well, I was wondering if I could stay with-" She said nervously. I cut her off.

"Of course, Annabeth." I said. We hurried to my cabin. I laid down on my bed and she lay down next to me. I was smirking on the outside, but on the inside I was jumping up and down. Stupid hormones.

She was facing me. I brushed a stray hair off her face. She's so beautiful. I can't believe I almost lost her.

"Don't ever try to leave me again." I whispered

"I won't." She whispered back.

"Promise?" I asked. As a reply, she gave me a long kiss.

"Promise." She breathed. Then she closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep, while putting an arm around me. I clasped her tiny hand with mine.

_"You so love her." My subconscious thought._

I know.

_"You sicken me, you know that, right?"_

I know.

**AWWW! Percabeth fluff! **

***To the tune of Maroon 5's One More Night.***

**Yeah I know I've said it a million times,**

**but I need you to review one more time!**


	17. The Prophecy

Chapter 15

**I have over 10,000 views! SERIOUSLY GUYS!? THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH! And on my very first fanfiction. Not so bad, if I do say so myself.**

**3 and 3/4 months later.**

**Annabeth POV**

I wake up to see Percy next to me, drooling. I smile at him. Chiron has let me stay with Percy ever since Artemis came to visit. I guess he feels sorry for me. I slip out of the bed and walk towards a mirror Percy has on the wall. Its borders are encrusted with shells and pearls and behind them are pictures or waves. A gift from Poseidon.

I pull up my shirt to see my stomach. It is large and swollen. Of course everyone is aware that I'm pregnant, but most don't know about the rape. So now I'm officially the camp slut. I've heard things said about me behind my back, and they hurt. A lot. But after a small period of time, I notice a couple things.

They're either: doused in disgusting water (Percy), have no eyebrows (Thalia), wrapped in vines (Katie and/or Grover), have really bad hair for days(Piper), bruised really badly (Clarisse and/or Chris), been pranked (Conner and/or Travis), have horrible nightmares (Nico), swept away by powerful winds and don't come back for days (Jason), or have all their personal belongings disassembled (Leo).

Sometimes they mix and match. It's nice to have good friends. Uh oh. I feel something rising in the back of my throat. I race towards the bathroom to find the toilet seat already up. Boys. I start retching loudly, and it wakes up Percy.

"Wha-?" He wakes up groggily, and his hair is sticking up, like Thalia just shocked him. Which has happened a surprising amount of times, even by their standards. His eyes are unfocused, and drooping, but as soon as they set their gaze on me, they turn alert. Percy stumbles out of his bedsheets and is rushing towards the bathroom. He holds up my hair with one hand, and my shoulder with other. After I finish throwing up, I walk towards the sink and wash out my mouth. Then I turn around to face Percy. He has a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Although it was a nice surprise to see the toilet seat already up when I went in." I said with a smirk.

"Oops." Percy looks embarrassed.

"It's fine Seaweed brain." I say laughing. Then I kiss him. He gladly accepts. I put on a clean t-shirt and shorts, and slip out of the cabin. Unfortunately, I stumble into the former camp slut, Drew. At first she looks shocked, then she pulls on a grin that's eviler than the Stoll brothers could ever manage.

"Just couldn't stand it, could you?" She gave me a cold, calculating look, which I returned.

"Stand what?" I asked icily.

"Not being a slut, of course. Sleeping with Percy, while you're already knocked up." She said evilly.

"You're calling ME the slut?" I scoffed. "Look at yourself. You cake five pounds of makeup on your face every morning, dress like a prostitute, and have hooked up with almost every guy in the camp. I bet you paid most of them." I retorted.

Her black-lined eyes got narrow, and her red smug lips scrunched up. Then she did something completly unexpected. She shoved me into a nearby mud puddle and put her gucci heel on my chest. She leaned in close to my face.

"Listen here, bitch, I can destroy your life with a single rumor. Besides, I wonder what the rest of the camp will think about your little one-night stand." She hissed. Then, the little bitch spit in my face, turned around, flicked her heel so mud landed in the front of my shirt, as well as the back. I stood up, and wiped the spit of my cheek.

"Disgusting." I muttered to myself. I walked to the Poseidon cabin, and looking just to make sure no one saw me, I slipped in. What? I don't need more slutty bitches out to get me. Percy was sitting on the bed in nothing but boxers. When he saw me, he looked alarm. Either because I was covered in mud, or because I was even there, while he was changing, or maybe both. I quickly turned around and faced the door.

He came towards me, and moved my shoulders so I had to face him. He had his hands on my shoulders. He was wearing pants, thank the gods, but I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. My stomach started doing a little gymnastic routine. Stupid hormones.

"What happened?" He asked me.

"Nothing, I just fell." I replied annoyed. I pushed him aside and went the corner of the room, where my clothes were. I started to grab a shirt, but he grabbed my shoulder and twisted it, so I had to face him.

"Annabeth. I have known you since we were twelve. Don't you think I can tell when you lie?" He asked me coldly. I glared at him, but of course, there was no point in lying to him.

"Fine. Drew saw me come out of your cabin and she called me a slut. I called her a slut back, so she pushed me into a mud puddle. She's currently telling everyone that I slept with you." Percy looked mad, then a little confused.

"But, you did sleep with me." He said confused.

"She meant have sex." I said frustrated. It took a while for it to sink in for him, and when it did, his face turned red.

"Oh." He said, still totally red.

* * *

We walked out of Percy's cabin without fear of being unnoticed, since we were about an hour late for breakfast.

"Wait!" A voice shouted. Rachel!

"I never got the chance to apologize to you two!" She said, running toward us.

"Rachel, it's okay, it wasn't your fault." I said.

"I know but-" Suddenly she collapsed, then she sat straight up. Her eyes turned green, and green smoke billowed out of her mouth.

"Prophecy." Percy and I said and the same time.

_Two half-bloods go on a quest,_

_to find the traitor of the gods._

_Revenge of the innocent, _

_to find the theft._

_The guidance of a goddess, _

_might be the end._

_The child of Athena's last stand._

**Ahh! I'm so horrible. I might not be able to update until Sunday or Monday! REVIEW! I suck at writing prophecies.**


	18. Am I the 2nd Demigod?

Chapter 16

**Annabeth POV**

After Rachel finished speaking, the smoke evaporated, and she collapsed. Then something even more shocking happened. A beam of moonlight shone right in front of me, during daylight! Artemis!

"Hello, Percy and Annabeth." A soft voice spoke from the silver light. You could knock Percy over with a feather right now.

"I don't have much time, so I'll say this quickly. You must find Luke and end him. The gods are worried that he could rise to power. And you must find the invisibility cap. Zeus owes Hades." Thunder rumbled in the distance. I guess the thunder god didn't like owing people. "Hades wants the cap, so he can drain its magic and replenish it into his helm of darkness, which has lost some of its power over the millennia."

"Wait! Lady Artemis! The prophecy speaks of a goddess. Are you that goddess?" I asked.

"No, Annabeth." The voice spoke. "The goddess that will guide you is-" Suddenly the beam disappeared. I guess her time was up. But still, who could the goddess possibly be? Hera (Ugh, hate her!)? Hestia? Demeter? While I was trying to guess the goddess, Rachel sat up, rubbing her head.

"What just happened?" She asked sleepily.

"What happened to him?" She asked, pointing to an open-mouthed Percy. I clapped my hands in front of his face. Nothing. I shook him. Still nothing. Finally, out of pure exasperation, I punched him in the gut.

The good news, is that Percy woke up from his trance. The bad news, is that he flew backwards 5 feet and landed flat on his back. Oops.

"Uuuuugh." He moaned. Rachel and I rushed over. I helped him up.

"Sorry Percy, are you okay?" I asked.

"Fine, perfectly fine." He said slowly.

"Good. We have to get started." I said.

"Started? Started on what?" Rachel asked, in that rapid-fire way of hers.

"We have to go on a quest for the gods." I said. I quickly explained the prophecy and Artemis.

"Oh. So that's why Percy looked like he was having a nervous breakdown?" Rachel asked.

"Yep." I said popping the p.

"Well, that explains a lot."

"Rachel, can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Yes, of course. What is it?" She asked. I noticed she still looked guilty. Maybe she felt sorry for me? Or maybe she felt guilty that she had almost separated Percy and I.

"Tell Chiron about the quest. And also tell him that... that I appreciate all he's done for me and Percy." I said. "I don't know if I'm coming back." I said. My voice cracked a little at the end. I tried hard not to cry, but I think Rachel saw the pain in my eyes. Percy is now passed out on the ground, snoring, and yes, you guessed it, drooling. I must've hit him harder than I thought.

"I will." Rachel said, smiling sadly. I was going to tell her thank you, but we were interrupted by a loud snore from Percy.

"Thank you." I said hastily and tried rousing Percy. Rachel started walking away, towards the Big House. After a couple of shakes, I woke up Percy. At least I didn't have to punch him this time. But he was still woozy, so I told him that all the cabins were on fire. That woke him right up.

Him and his stupid hero reflexes.

"Percy, we need to start packing." I said, dragging him to his cabin.

"Annabeth, wait." I stopped, and turned around to face him.

"What?" I asked, impatiently.

"How are we supposed to find Luke? And when we do find him, how are you supposed to face him?" He asked. I thought about that. How am I supposed to face Luke when I have the flashbacks? It will be difficult. Maybe I'm not the other demigod in the prophecy.

"And the baby? What if you give birth during it? And what if-" He continued.

"Percy, what if I'm not the one in the prophecy?" I interrupted.

"Think about it." I said.

"What?" Percy said. "Annabeth, you HAVE to be the other demigod! The prophecy says the revenge of the innocent. You can't stay! You have to make him pay for what he's done!" He exclaimed.

"But Percy, think of the circumstances. Me being pregnant and emotionally scarred because of him. And the gods want ME to go and...and KILL him?!" I exclaimed.

"The gods wouldn't be so cruel, would they?" I asked softly. He looked at me, and then pulled me into an embrace.

"I don't know Annabeth." He admitted. "What I do know, is that you will make him pay. And I will be right next to you, helping." He said softy. Then he cupped my face with his hands, and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed him back.

I updated! REVIEW!~Wisegirl869


	19. We Need Help!

Chapter 17

**Percy POV**

After I stupidly fainted after Annabeth punched me, we went to our cabins and started to pack. We didn't want to attract any attention to ourselves, because then we would have to explain the mission. Luckily, after lunch, campers are supposed to go to their daily activities, so that means all cabins are unoccupied. Well, I'm the only one who uses the Poseidon cabin, so really, this only helps Annabeth, but whatever.

I went to my closet, and packed 8 days worth extra clothing. Then I took the shield Tyson made me. Memories flooded into my mind, as I remembered the 'fish ponies' Tyson loved so much. I went to my desk and found the picture of my mom. She was with Paul. They were laughing and smiling together. I put that into the backpack too. I packed extra food in my backpack, which I took from under the stash I keep under my mattress.

I wonder what Annabeth is doing? I hope she does come, it would't be fair if she didn't. She need to take revenge on Luke for what he did to her. I bet Nemesis would agree. But of course, she had been traumatized by Luke. Would it be fair to make her face him? She was talking about something called circumstance, and I was too embarrassed to ask what it meant, so I looked in my dictionary. What? I have to keep one or else I won't understand half of what Annabeth says. That's what I get for dating a daughter of Athena. But I still love her more than life.

**Annabeth** **POV**

After I packed all my clothes, I sat down on my bed. I held up the dagger Luke gave me. I'm starting to consider giving it to Nico, so he can throw it to the Underworld. But I decided to take it. If I killed Luke with it, it would give symbolism to his death. You know, the irony of the blade helping him to kidnap me, then it killing him. That sort of thing.

Something just occurred to me. We have no idea where Luke is. Well, we know that he's somewhere in the ocean, probably in some secret hideout underwater, protected by his allies, trying to rebuild his ship. But the oceanic world is huge. It would take decades to find him, let alone a week or two. So now I'm walking to Percy's cabin, to explain our dilemma.

I knocked his door and he opened the door.

"Hey." He said, leaning against the doorpost.

"Um, can I come in?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah." He said quickly, stepping out of the way. I walked into his cabin, and sat down on the sea-green bedsheets, and laid my backpack on the floor. He sat down next to me. We stared at each other for a few seconds, then Percy's attention went to my hip, where my dagger was tied to.

"Why are you bringing _that?_" He asked with disgust. I explained to him about the whole symbolism thing.

"Oh." He said, although he still looked confused. He pulled out a little book. His hand covered most of the title, but I could make out a few words: Webster Merriman. He's probably looking up what symbolism means. Oh Seaweed brain.

"Oh." He said again, this time with more confidence. I smirked and raised an eyebrow. He turned red.

"So where do we look for him?" He asked.

"That's why I came here." I replied.

"You mean you didn't come to see your amazing boyfriend?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes, Percy." I said sarcastically. "I came here to see my boyfriend who doesn't know what symbolism means." I said with a smirk. His smile disappeared and his face turned red. That shut him up.

"I came here, because we don't know where Luke is. Well, we know that he's in the ocean, but we don't know where." I said. Percy thought for a while, then said,

"What about Piper's knife, Katoptris?" I realized what he meant, and I slapped myself mentally for not thinking of it in the first place.

"But what if she's not her cabin, or what if someone else is in there?" I asked.

"Well, that's a chance we'll just have to take." He said. As a reply I shrugged. We took our backpacks and walked out of the cabin. We headed toward the Aphrodite cabin, which wasn't that hard to find, considering the fact that it was hot pink and reeked of Chanel #5.

We entered in to find Piper standing up and throwing darts at a board with pictures of monsters all over it. She threw her knife last, and it hit a hydra with deadly accuracy.

"Piper." I said, since Piper hadn't noticed us. She was so startled, that the next dart she threw landed two inches from Percy's neck.

"Oh my gods, are you okay?" Piper asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Percy said while rubbing his neck.

"Can you do us a favor?" I asked

"Of course. What is it?" She asked us slowly, while eyeing our backpacks suspiciously.

"Can we borrow Katoptris?" I asked

"Why?" Piper asked. Percy impatiently explained the prophecy and Artemis and everything else. Piper turned white, and handed the knife over.

"Show me Luke." I said in a clear voice. The blade did nothing.

"Show me Luke!" I said impatiently. The blade still did nothing. Out of pure exasparation I threw the knife on the ground, where it wedged itself on the pink floral carpet. Suddenly, pink smoke started billowing out of the knife's handle. Then a form appeared. A female, with a flowing dress that changed colors every seconds, blond curly hair, and kaleidoscope eyes. Just like Piper. Wait, PIPER!?

MOM!? Piper yelled at the woman.

* * *

"Please, Piper. I have come to talk to Annabeth and Percy." Aphrodite said. Piper started muttering to herself.

"Percy, you must protect Annabeth at all costs." Aphrodite said. Percy turned red.

"I-I will." Percy stuttered. I don't know if it was the fact that he was embarrassed, or that the most beautiful woman ever was standing in front him, was the reason why he was red. I prefer to believe the first one.

"That doesn't mean it will be easy. Remember once I told you that I would make things harder for you in the romance department because I liked you." Aphrodite said. I raised an eyebrow. Percy never mentioned this. If possible, Percy turned even redder. "I will have prepared some extra challenges for you."

"Annabeth," She turned to face me. "You must kill Luke, in order to honor your feelings for Percy." Wait, WHAT?! I thought this mission was to keep Luke from rising to power, not about my romantic relationship with Percy.

"But, I thought the mission was to keep Luke from gaining power." I said.

"Well, yes. But I think you and I know the real reason why you want to kill Luke." She winked, and then she disappeared in a flash of pink light. She left behind a small scroll.

Piper looked absolutely mortified.

"I'm so sorry about my mom, I-" Piper said.

"It's okay Piper." I said, cutting her off. I picked up the scroll. It was written in Ancient Greek, thank the gods. It read,

Θα πρέπει να πάτε 30 N, 60 W στον Ατλαντικό Ωκεανό, εκεί θα πρέπει να λάβουν βοήθεια. Αλλά για να πάρει τη βοήθεια που πρέπει να χρησιμοποιήσετε την αγάπη.

Αγάπη,  
Αφροδίτη

Which translates to:

You must go 30 N, 60 W in the Atlantic Ocean, there you shall receive help. But to get the help you must use love.

Love,  
Aphrodite

I was about to ask Percy what 'you must use love means' but he was passed out on the pink carpet snoring, and drooling. Not _again_!

**I updated! I know I asked you a billion times (understatement of the year) but please REVIEW!**


	20. Drowning

Chapter 18

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Small case of writer's block, but I'm back now. Enjoy!**

**Percy POV**

By the time Annabeth managed to wake me up, AGAIN, it was 4:00 in the afternoon. We had to leave camp borders, and go to the shore. But we had to move quickly, or else, we could get caught by one of the campers, or worse, one of our friends (besides Piper of course). Annabeth walked ahead of me with the scroll in her hand. I realized that I never read it, because I passed out.

"Hey, Annabeth?"

"Hmm?" She mumbled. She was reading a coordinate map of the world.

"Can I read the scroll?" I asked.

"Didn't you hear when I read it out loud?" She questioned.

"I was passed out!" I complained. She smiled and passed me the scroll. I took it and I read it. Wait, what did Aphrodite mean by 'use love'? She doesn't mean, NO! Not after what Annabeth went through, right? And underwater? My thoughts were interrupted by Annabeth.

"Percy, are you alright?" She asked. I guess she was asking because I was bright red, and my head looked like it was about to explode.

"I'm fine." I said, and handed her the scroll. She looked at me funny, like she suspected that I was lying. Which of of course I WAS, but she doesn't need to know that. She turned away and put the scroll in her backpack.

We walked for a few more minutes, until we reached the shore. Thank the gods we weren't spotted by anyone. I was thinking that we should go in a boat, for Annabeth's sake, but my thoughts were interrupted by her.

"We should travel underwater." She said.

"Wait, but-" I began to speak, but she interrupted me.

"Percy, if we travel above water, there's a good chance we could get spotted. Besides, you're the son of Poseidon, it's not like breathing underwater is going to be a problem." She explained. Huh. I never thought of the fact that we could get seen if we traveled above water.

"But you would be okay with it?" I asked.

"Percy, it would be the easiest way." She said.

"Okay." I said. I pulled her close to me, and grasped her hand. I prayed silently to my dad to make the ocean calm. Large winds caused huge waves to start overlapping each other. Stupid Aphrodite.

I stepped into the water, and immeadiatly felt stronger and more confident. Annabeth walked forward, and together we went into the water. I noticed the bottom of her pants start to get wet because of the water. I willed the ocean to stay dry around Annabeth, like me. It did, fortunately.

When the water reached our heads, I prayed to Poseidon to allow Annabeth to breathe underwater. We stepped forward and Annabeth held her breath. I nudged her and shook my head. She understood what I meant and expelled her breath. She stepped forward and let herself be engulfed in the waves.

* * *

We kept walking for awhile in the water, until it was deep enough to swim. Annabeth kicked her legs and still holding my hand, went forward. I followed her lead, kicking my legs, and using my free hand to propel ourselves forward.

After awhile Annabeth had a worried look on her face. Like she was having an argument with herself. Finally she spoke.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Were are we?" She asked. I looked up. It was storming above the surface of the ocean, and there was THUNDER. Really, Zeus, really?! Maybe he and Aphrodite had teamed up to play some sick game with his brother's son and his girlfriend?!

When I saw Annabeth's questioning gaze meet mine, my head snapped back to reality. I concentrated, and after a minute, I blurted out,

"36 degrees North, 70 degrees West."

"Oh, okay." Annabeth said, looking slightly relieved. "I thought we had veered off course." But she still looked troubled, like she sensed something bad was going to happen.

We swam in silence for the next few hours, but Annabeth still held onto my hand, like it was her lifeline. Not that I'm not enjoying it, it's just that Annabeth is usually so...independant. Maybe she's trying to mentally prepare herself to face Luke.

Suddenly a huge, forceful current pulled our hands apart. I stumbled back and hit a pile of debris at the bottom of the ocean. Annabeth didn't fly backwards like I did, but looked slightly dazed, but then a small bubble of air escaped her lips. AIR?! Annabeth can't breath underwater?! She tried swimming upwards, towards the surface, but her backpack weighed her down, slowly dragging her down to an even bigger pile of debris than the one I was in.

By the time that I managed to pull myself away from the trash, Annabeth had gotten wedged in the pile of debris. She was losing air, fast. I tried pulling her away from the trash, but it had encased around her arms and legs, pinning her down. I grabbed her face to see if touching her would allow her to breathe, like holding her hand did. Nothing. Her beautiful face was cut and scratched by the broken glass. Her eyelids started to droop, and I pulled her shoulders, desperate. She leaned up, and gave me one last weak kiss. Then her neck bent backwards and her eyes closed.

"ANNABETH!" I screamed in agony. She can't die, not now, not ever. I saved her from Luke, Piper saved her, only to be killed as entertainment for Aphrodite. I felt pain rise inside me, but with that, the same kind of power I felt on the Princess Andromeda.

Suddenly I had a burst of strength and I yanked her away from the trash, and started swimming for the surface at full speed. I can go really fast when I want to it turns out. We burst out of the water, and fell on a large island, about the size of the Big Three's cabins put together. I laid Annabeth down on the sand and started pumping her stomach, trying to force the water out of her lungs. I noticed her lips were tinted blue, her face was pale, and she was freezing from the temperature of the water. That just made me press her stomach harder.

When I finally thought that all hope was lost, that my Annabeth had been taken away, she coughed a little, and saltwater came out of her mouth. She sat up and coughed more viciously, and soon water began spewing out of her mouth. Some of her color had returned to her face, but I noticed she was breathing like a fish out of water, taking small breaths that kept getting smaller, and smaller.

I pushed her gently so she would lie down on the sand. I tilted her head backwards and held her nose. Then I put my lips to hers and started to blow air into her lungs. I started to blow harder and I saw her chest rising and falling. After a few minutes, she sat up and started breathing. Then she turned her head.

"Percy!" She yelled, running toward me. I caught her and embraced her.

"Don't ever leave me like that again." I said softly. She replied by kissing me, and I happily kissed her back. We could have stood there in each other's arms all day. I stepped backwards slightly, and my foot displaced a large flat rock, sending it backwards, and revealing a gigantic eye.

**Uh oh, what's Aphrodite sent after them now? Reviews encourage me to update sooner (hint, hint!)~Wisegirl869**


	21. Evasion or Invasion?

Chapter 19

**㇌2㇌0㇌2㇌0㇌2㇌0㇌2㇌0㇌2㇌0㇌2㇌0㇌2㇌0㇌2㇌0㇌2㇌0㇌2㇌0㇌2㇌0Happy (early) 4th of July!㇌2㇌0㇌2㇌0㇌2㇌0㇌2㇌0㇌2㇌0㇌2㇌0㇌2㇌0㇌2㇌0㇌2㇌0㇌2㇌0㇌2㇌0㇌2㇌0**

**Annabeth POV**

When I saw the huge eye staring back at me, I pushed Percy away. He looked confused and hurt. But then I pointed to the eye he was inches from, he gasped, and almost tripped over himself.

"Si-Sinbad!" He yelled. What is he talking about?

"The giant fish from the movie!" **(A/N: Yes, I did get that from the movie, which I LOVE by the way.)**He yelled, looking ecstatic for some reason. I didn't see what was so happy about the situation.

"I've always wanted to meet you!" He said jumping up and down. "Can I have your autograph?!" Percy was fan-girling, and I didn't know whether to laugh at him, or to be mad at him for asking for a monster's autograph!

"Percy! This monster's not from the movie! It might be one of Keto's children!" I yelled to him, pulling my dagger. I don't know why though, this thing is 10 times our size! It's not like we can fight it!

"Oh. OH!" He said, realizing the situation we were in. "Keto must have sent it after me, for messing with her at that aquarium!" **(A/N: I actually don't know if it is one of Keto's kids, but probably not.)**

"Well, whether or not he's a child of Keto, we still have to fight him, or at least try to escape unharmed." I said. Percy nodded, looking down on the monster he was standing on.

"Wait! How can you be so sure it's a guy? I mean, it could be a girl for all we..." He trailed off when he saw the death glare I was giving him.

"Percy! The gender of this fish is the least of our problems!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah but..." He stopped when he saw the look on my face. He shook his head, as if to concentrate. "Right." He raised his sword.

"Percy, wait!" I yelled, but I guess he couldn't hear me. It was still raining and thundering, and the waves were huge.

Then, before I could stop him, he plunged the sword in the fish's back. I didn't get the chance to explain that evasion, not invasion, was the best strategy for dealing with this thing. But I guess he forgot that this monster weighed about 3 tons.

The fish roared indignantly, and the palm trees on the island melted instantly, then spread and hardened to form huge iridescent scales, which were beautiful but felt like steel underneath my feet. Huge bulges stretched from the sides, then gigantic fins popped out, releasing buckets of sand into the water. Huge jets of water burst out of the sea, and circled around the end of the fish, then materialized to form a rock-hard tail.

The fish, let's call him Piscium, Piscium started swinging his tail, trying to knock us off of him, and hurt us in the process. He started shuddering, making me lose my balace, nearly skidding off Piscium. Percy wasn't so lucky though. Since he made the first stab, Piscium was targeting him. Piscium swept his tail across his back, knocking Percy into the water. I was scared, not because Percy might drown, but because of what he might do to retaliate.

Percy burst out of the water, and made a huge 20 foot wave, and crashed it on Piscium, and unfortunately me. I guess Percy was really mad. So mad, that I guess he forgot that his girlfriend, who almost just drowned by the way, was on the monster he was attacking.

When the wave descended on me, I plunged into the water. The water was freezing, and I could barely see. I guess air isn't the only thing Percy's hand provides. I was starting to panic, because truthfully, I haven't gotten over the whole drowning experience.

Okay, imagine that scene from the Little Mermaid, when Ariel goes underwater when Eric's ship explodes. Now add a gigantic fish, thunder, and rain, and exclude the fire. That is how it looked like from under the ocean. I was trying to calm myself mentally, because I wasn't going to be able to get me and Percy out of there, if I lose my head. Although it's getting really hard to concentrate, because you know those cuts the glass made on my body? Yeah, well they really hurt, and it doesn't help that I'm completely submerged in saltwater!

Wow. I usually never complain this much. Stupid fake baby, and stupid hormones.

Uh oh. During my rant my backpack slipped away. It's already 7 feet away from me. I quickly dove deeper into the ocean to retrieve it. I grasped one of the straps with both hands, and tried to swim upwards, but the weight of the backpack was too much. I continued to struggle for about a minute, but all that did was sink me deeper. I stopped and realize, if I didn't let go of the backpack, I would either freeze to death, or be crushed like a tin can by the pressure.

I unzipped the backpack quickly and took out Aphrodite's scroll and a coordinate map. I was about to let it go, until I remembered my Camp Half-Blood necklace. I had put it there so it wouldn't get ruined by the saltwater. I took it out and put it in my pocket.

I swam upwards to the surface, and found Percy and Piscium still at it. Piscium smacked Percy in the stomach with his tail, and sent him flying backwards. Percy's lucky he hasn't been electrocuted yet by lightning. When Percy plunged into the water, I quickly dove down, and swam next to him. I used one hand to grab his shirt so he couldn't swim up to attack Piscium, and used the other hand to grab his.

My lungs instantly filled with air and I could see a lot better. I also got a warm feeling inside me, but I don't think it was his powers.

Percy whipped his head head around to face me. He looked angry, but he softened once he saw me.

"Annabeth, where were you?" He asked.

"When you first attacked Piscium, with that huge wave, you knocked me off of him." I said, slightly irritated. I didn't mean to sound irritated, it's just that this stupid fake baby is letting my emotions get the best of me.

Percy looked kind of guilty after I snapped at him.

"Oh." He said. Then his face morphed from guilt, to slightly confused. "Wait, who's Piscium?" He asked.

"It's just a name I made up for him." I said impatiently, pointing at the fish above us.

"But why Piscium?"

"Because it means fish in Latin, okay!" I have to admit, I kind of snapped when I said that.

"Anyway," I said less harshly. "We have to do something about Piscium." Percy seemed to snap back to reality.

"Right, you take the back, and I'll take the front." He said. He started to swim up towards the fish.

"No, Percy. There's no way we can beat this thing. The best thing we can do it to escape." He looked a little confused.

"But, Annabeth we can't just run...er, swim away. We have to face him." I studied his face to read his real emotions. But I detected something in his voice. Pride. Then a big smirk spread across my face.

"And I thought _my _weakness was hubris." I said jokingly. "Percy which do you value more, your pride or your life?" I said seriously. He pulled me close to him, careful not to let go of my hand.

"Neither. I value you more." He said softly. Then he kissed me, and I gladly accepted. I had these butterflies in my stomach that I was totally trying to ignore, but was failing to do so.

I pulled away gently and said, "Well Percy, fighting this monster, is not the best choice for you, or for me."

"Okay." He said softly. The fish roared loudly, and it ducked it's head underwater. His eyes scanned the ocean, until he trained his eyes on us. He roared even louder than he did on the surface and thunder accompanied it. He started to pull his whole body into the ocean, and I realized he was diving, diving towards us.

"Percy!" I tugged at his shirt. He looked up and his eyes widened. He grabbed my shoulders, so I ended up behind him. I knew what he wanted me to do. I wrapped both my legs around his waist, and put my arms around his neck. I stopped breathing for a few seconds during the transition, since I had to let go of Percy's hand. He took my hand in one of his, and grabbed my thigh with the other so I wouldn't slip away.

"Hold on." He warned. Then we took off, leaving a trail of sea foam and bubbles.

**Hope you enjoyed! Happy early 4th of July!~Wisegirl869**


	22. An Act of Love

Chapter 20

**Sorry haven't updated in like a week. Been busy with 4th of July stuff. This is more of a filler chapter.**

**Percy POV**

I raced across the currents, moving at a speed I had never reached before. And I loved it. It was exhilarating. I looked behind me to see if Annabeth was uncomfortable, but she had on a face of pure glee, one that I haven't seen on her in a while. She probably would have thrown her hands up, but if she did, she would have been thrown back, that's how fast I was going.

I continued speeding along the coral reefs, making fish look back at me and Annabeth in confusion. I felt the currents in my arms and legs, and I never felt more alive. Suddenly, a red light went off in my head, yelling 'STOP!'

I stopped immediately. Annabeth would have fallen to the ocean floor, if my arm hadn't been encircled around her thigh and if I wasn't grasping her hand She looked at me, confused, wondering why the joyride ended. My mind suddenly started concentrating on our position, and ended up spitting out the words,

"30 degrees North, 60 degrees West." Then I realized what I had said, and Annabeth was yelling,

"We're here!" She hopped off of me, and I let go of her thigh, a little disappointed. Still holding my hand, she took out the small scroll from her pocket and unrolled it.

"It says we have to use love." She said. I thought about the argument I had with myself, when I first heard those words. Then I stupidly turned red.

"What's wrong Percy?" She asked looking hurt. Did she think I didn't love her?

"You don't-?" Then before she could finish what she was saying, I pressed my lips to her. Her stormy-gray eyes fluttered opened in surprise. Then she slowly closed them, and kissed me back.

I willed the sea to form a bubble around me and Annabeth. I opened my eyes and saw that we were enveloped in a giant air-tight bubble. I gently let go of her hand, and her eyes opened in alarm. She looked up, and her face relaxed, and eyes closed.

I rested one hand on her hip, and the other caressed her beautiful face.

**Annabeth POV**

I leaned closer to him, and put my arms around his neck. He was kissing me passionately, and I was loving it. I felt beautiful emotions swirling inside me, his lips on mine are..intoxicating.

Suddenly I felt something wet press gently on my lips. Percy's tounge? My eyes opened quickly, and saw his sea-green ones staring into mine. His tongue pulled back into his mouth quickly, and his eyes showed alarm, and guilt. I thought about it. Aphrodite wanted us to use love, and one short kiss on the lips wasn't going to cut it for her.

I knew what I had to do. I nodded my head a little, so I wouldn't break away from the kiss. Percy's eyes didn't look alarmed anymore, but they showed a hint of guilt. Maybe he felt guilty for trying to push me into something I wasn't ready for? But I love him. I would do anything for him, even if it's a little out of my comfort zone.

I felt his tongue touch my lips. I slowly parted them a little, and his tongue entered slowly. I looked up and caught him staring at me, not with guilt or worriment, but with love. And that was enough.

I kissed him more passionately, and my tongue came into the action. I felt his hand on my hip tighten a little, and that sparked something. Not love, or passion, something cold and unforgiving. Luke. A flashback of Luke played in my head. I tried to ignore it, and kissed Percy harder. Both his arms wrapped around me, and then I felt something else. A flame inside me, burning with passion, and love. Love for Percy. The flame in the pit of my stomach blazed into a full-blown bonfire, burning up the memory of Luke.

His tongue started to fight with mine, battling for dominance. Bad move Percy. His lips melted onto mine, and he bent forward, pushing me slightly downwards, so he had a bit of an edge. I wasn't worried though. Two can play at that game.

I wrapped my legs around his waist so I was straddling him. Kind of like a forwards piggy-back ride. My tongue hit a sensitive spot, and he shivered with delight. While he was distracted, my tongue explored every crevice in his mouth, taking in everything.

Then his eyes opened and widened, focusing on something to the right. He broke away gently. Why did he break away? Did he even want to kiss me in the first place? Or is he just trying to help me out? A thousand thouughts were racing through my mind all at once, then Percy did something that shed a little light on the situation.

When he saw my hurt and confused expression, he kissed on the forehead, and then pointed to something.

I directed my gaze on a pink wisp of smoke, slowly trailing away from us leaving tiny hearts that turn pink and red, then fade away.

"Do you think it's Aphrodite's 'help'?" Percy asked.

"No Percy, I think it's Apollo's help, because pink and hearts are definitely his style." I teased.

"Shut up." He said jokingly. He held out his hand, and I let it envelop mine. Then we burt out of the bubble, and followed the hot pink trail.

**Me: Aww! Percabeth is so awesome!**

**Little Sister: Can't you find your own romance?**

**Me: I vicariously live through their romance. Besides like any boy would have the guts to aske me out (I have a rather... free-spirited personality.)**

**Little Sister: What does vicariously mean?**

**Me: *sigh***

**Little Sister: Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	23. Scars

Chapter 21

**Annabeth POV**

Percy pulled me alongside him, going at a fairly fast pace. The wisp of smoke, was clear and it was easy to follow. Except for the fact that it could go through things and it reappear on the other side, so we had to go over or around the thing.

For instance, there was this huge rock. I'm not talking huge as in, the size of a refrigerator box. No, I'm talking huge as in, 30 feet in circumfrence, and so tall that sharp, jagged points rose above the ocean surface. So, anyways we had to go around that gigantic rock, and it took forever. Mostly because we had to wait to a school of fish to swim by before we could continue. We probably would have lost the smoke, if it weren't for the fact that it was hot pink, and had hearts.

The trip so far is mostly silent, and I wish it wasn't. At least if me and Percy were arguing, my mind would have something to do other than to think of Luke.

Luke.

The word keeps flashing in my mind in blood red.

Ever since, he kidnapped me, I wanted to confront him, but I never had a chance to. But now I do. The question is: Will I be able to do it? Will I stare him down until I plunge his own dagger into him? Or will I break down in sobs at his feet?

I can't do that! I have to make him feel at least a smidge of guilt during his last minutes. Although, that might be difficult, because he has Percy convinced that he's a monster. And me too, it turns out. Because what demigod or mortal or anything besides a monster, would do that to a person he promised to protect?

I have to do it. I don't care if I get hurt in the process, or Percy doesn't like the idea. I don't care anymore.

"Annabeth?" He asked, concerned. Maybe because we've both been silent for more than and hour and a half, a new record. I get slightly agitated.

"What?" I ask in a harsh tone. This stupid fake baby is giving me mood swings. Before I had a feeling of hopelessness, now I'm full of anger towards Luke. But now I misdirected my anger at Percy.

Percy looks taken aback. "Annabeth are you okay?" He asked.

"Oh, fine." I said, trying my best not to sound sarcastic. It didn't work.

"Annabeth." He said in a harsh, yet concerned tone. "What's wrong?" He didn't yell it, but he said pretty loudly because all the fish near us swam away. I was against a large boulder that I thudded into, my back skidding across the smooth surface. Pery gripped one of my shoulders, and held it back against the vertical boulder.

It would have looked a lot like assault, if it weren't for the concern in his sea-green eyes. I have to admit, it hurt when he did that. Not because he was being unnecessarily harsh, because Luke had left a bunch of scars, cuts, bruises, and burns all over my body. So slamming my back into a rock, wasn't really what the doctor ordered.

I held back my wince though. I was getting pissed at Percy. He was taking this way out of proportion. His face was close to mine, and I had to bite down the urge to slam my forehead into his, a technique I learned at camp.

"What's wrong?" He asked me again. I turned my head to left, determined not to reveal my plan to him. Although I had to do something because the cuts on my back were starting to reopen

"Annabeth?" He said. I made the mistake of meeting his gaze. I don't know what came over me, but it was like his eyes...hypnotized me into telling him everything. He loosed his grip on me, and listened.

When I was done, all he said was, "Annabeth, are you sure you can do this?"

I looked him in the eye, and said, "Yes. This is the most sure I've been in a long time." Then he hugged me.

After that, I started to swim away from the boulder. But my shirt must have snagged on something because it practically ripped the back of my shirt in half.

**Percy POV**

I whipped my head around when I heard the ripping noise. Then I saw Annabeth's bare back, covered in scars, burns, and bruises.

"Annabeth?" I asked. Annabeth turned around, desperately trying to put her shirt back together.

"What are those cuts on your back?" I asked. I knew she probably had a fair amount of scars on her back, like me, from all the quest we had. Still, that seemed too many. When I asked her, she froze. Her eyes started to glisten a little, and I knew she was crying.

Suddenly she started screaming,

"No! No! Please no! I'll do what you say! Please! Stop it hurts!" And she started thrashing around, and kicked wildly. Then she said something that ripped my heart in two. Her body went limp, and she whispered,

"Percy, please, help me."

* * *

I knew immediately that she had had a flashback. A flashback of Luke. I caught Annabeth when she collapsed, and she looked me in the eye. I saw relief, maybe because she realized she was with me instead of Luke. But I also saw fear.

"Percy!" She cried. She hugged me, sobbing,

"He hurt me, Percy, he hurt me." She kept repeating it. I looked at her bare back and saw cuts, burns, and scars that were bleeding.

I pulled away slowly, and asked gently,

"Did Luke do that?" She nodded, hanging her head.

"Evertime I s-struggled, or f-fought b-back, or r-refused t-to kiss h-him back, he would cut or b-burn or h-hit me." She sobbed.

That's it. Luke is dead. How dare he do that to Annabeth?! Is she still going to go through with her plan? She can't!

"But I have to Percy." She said. I realized I just said that out loud.

"Y-you can't Annabeth." I said. I was trembling from rage.

"I want revenge Percy." She said. I hugged her and I whispered,

"I-I can't lose y-you again, Annabeth." I realized I was crying almost as hard as Annabeth.

"I can't let him hurt you again, it's my fault you got raped." I said.

"Percy, there was nothing you could do." Annabeth said sadly.

"Yes, there was. I should have protected you, I shouldn't have let him kidnap you in the first place."

"Percy, I-" I cut her off.

"No, Annabeth you-"

She slammed her lips on mine, and I gripped her shoulder.

* * *

When we finished, we were hot and sweaty. At least, you could tell we were sweaty by how warm we were.

I saw Annabeth's head turn, and then her eyes lit up. She gasped,

"Luke's ship!"

**Aww, romance! C'mon guys 100 reviews pleeeeeeeaaaaaaasssse!~Wisegirl869**


	24. The Battle

Chapter 22

**OVER 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I am so happy I have such great reviewers!**

**Questions:**

**Q: Why can't Annabeth just get an abortion?**

**A: Because that's part of the curse. It was mentioned in one of the chapters!**

**Annabeth POV**

Hand in hand, we swam quickly and silently towards the ship, trying not to make a sound. We figured if we kept quiet, we would have the element and advantage of surprise.

We swam upwards to the deck. We could see lights inside, illuminating the ocean floor. Percy and I skimmed over the side of the ship and jumped over the railing. We found a metal hatch hidden behind wooden crates. I carefully moved them aside, and pointed to the door. Percy understood and twisted the huge wheel. It creaked eerily.

Suddenly a foot from the other side kicked it open, and water from the ocean came bursting into the room. Wait, that's not a foot, a...TAIL? Before I could say anything, Percy yelled,

"RUN!" We tried to swim forward, but the creature behind the hatch knew what we were planning. How couldn't it? Percy _yelled it out loud_! It grabbed our shoulders and pulled us inside. There I saw 2 dracaena, illuminated dimly by the light on the ceiling. Then, I realized the room was air-tight. There was no water, except on the floor, since the dracaena had opened the hatch. I inhaled sharply, getting used to breathing normally.

Percy struggled in the monster's grip and started to reach for his pen. The dracaena behind me grabbed my arms and pinned them against my back, and put her knife against my throat.

"I wouldn't do that Perssseusss Jackssson." It hissed. Percy froze, and put his pen back in his pocket. The draceana let me go, and put her knife close to my back. Percy had given me one of his t-shirts, since mine was ripped.

The other monster did the same, putting her knife inches from his back.

"Walk demigodsssss." They hissed in unison, as if they practiced it. We exchanged glances, and unless we wanted a knife in our back, we walked down the dimly lit, narrow hallway, with the water sloshing under my feet.

* * *

**Percy POV**

They pushed us through a doorway, revealing a fancy state room, with two gilded chairs in the middle, about a foot apart from each other. The dracaena shoved us, and we stumbled back into the chairs. When our arms touched the armrests, metal cuffs encircled our wrists, forcing us to stay still.

They took away Annabeth's dagger, but they didn't bother taking away Riptide. They did take away my backpack though.

I tried to break free, but the cuffs were steel. I tried to summon the ocean, but the cuffs restrained me.

I saw a figure moving in the shadows, forming a body. Luke stepped into the room and sat down in a chair across from us.

"So, how's everything going?" He asked nonchalantly. To my surprise, Annabeth spoke up.

"How dare you ask that?" She said in a dangerously quiet tone. "You're the reason for all our problems."

Luke stood up and took Annabeth's dagger from one of the dracaena.

"Annabeth, how nice to see you again." He said, walking close to her. He grabbed her shirt collar and started to kiss her. I gripped the armrests, my knuckles turning white. Annabeth recoiled in disgust, kicking Luke in his soft spot, bringing him to his knees. To add insult to injury, she spit in his face.

Luke's face filled with rage. He stood up and slashed his knife across her face, leaving a bleeding slash across her cheek.

"Luke, leave her alone!" I yelled with anger. Luke wiped the spit from his face with his wrist.

"Well, looks like someone's got an attitude. I thought I had broken that great spirit of yours, Annabeth." He said grinning. Annabeth hung her head, reminded of what he did to her.

"Well as long as you're here, I might as well explain my plan to you. Let's start at the beginning, after the war. I wanted revenge on Olympus. For thwarting Kronos, and defeating him. But how? Then I thought, Olympus's greatest hero, Percy Jackson, they would be nothing without him." He turned towards me. "But I can't destroy you of course, because of that stupid Achilles curse. So, I figured that the best way to leave you broken and incapacitated is to destroy something you love." He turned towards Annabeth, and slapped her bleeding cheek.

"Annabeth!" I screamed.

"So, I kidnapped her, took her on my ship and had my way with her a few times. I even invited you to view the last one. I was going to let the guards have a go, then let you both free. But of course, you had your own plans. You summoned a power so great, that it sunk my ship!"

Let the guards _have a GO!? _Annabeth is not an object! And _destroy_ something I love? Does he mean he's going to KILL Annabeth?!

"Of course I knew you were coming. The gods aren't very secretive. And they're so arrogant they thought you could defeat me." He laughed.

He pulled out a Yankees baseball cap. Annabeth's cap of invisibility!

"And I suppose you're looking for this," Luke said, twirling it around with his finger. "Although, this was the perfect bait."

He stood up and snapped his fingers, and instantly the metal cuffs around Annabeth's wrists retracted into the armrests. She sprung up and tried to run away, but Luke grabbed her shirt collar.

"No Annabeth, you can't leave now, the fun's about to start." He opened a door, and threw her in, leaving her sprawled across the carpet. I saw the glint of celestial bronze and stainless steel in his hand before he went in and closed the door. I heard the click of a lock. Backbiter!

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

I heard Percy yelling my name as Luke locked the door. I heard something that sounded like 'Backbiter'. I realized what he meant immediately and rolled away as Luke sword struck the ground where I was.

I picked myself off the floor and ducked as Backbiter swung over my head. I ran away to the corner on the other side of the room. I ripped off two knifes that were hanging on the wall, crossed together over Kronos's flag. I put one in my belt.

_'Get in close.' _Advice that Luke gave me years ago flashed in my head. _'When you have the shorter blade, get in close.'_

Luke swung his sword and I parried, deflecting his blade. I tried to stab near his neck, his chest, his head, wherever vital organs were. But he was too quick, he dodged and deflected every strike.

He slashed his sword across my stomach, and I wasn't so lucky this time. My parry was too slow, so his sword left a huge gash on my swollen stomach. I crumpled to floor in agony, yelling with pain. I was losing blood. A lot.

I heard screaming in the other room, and I heard glass shatter. I was getting distracted. I shook my head and looked up to find Luke's face beaming down on mine.

"Well, it looks like it's the end of the line for you, Annabeth." He said, raising his sword. Even though he was smiling, I saw something in his eyes. Regret, remorse even. But I couldn't let that distract me. I did a leg sweep, which sent Luke tumbling to the ground.

By the time he got up, I was already on my feet. He stumbled a little because he was still disoriented. So I decided to take advantage of that.

I shoved him violently, and he slammed against the wall. The impact caused a high shelf to dismantle, letting glass jars crashing on Luke's head. I sprinted over to him, his head bleeding. I took my knife and drove it into the wall, leaving Luke pinned to it by his jacket. Backbiter skidded away, 4 feet from us.

I was _supposed _to finish him off right there. That's what Percy would do. That's what Thalia would do. That's what even Piper would do.

But I had to ask him.

"You promised." I said, tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"When I was seven, you promised you would protect me. That you would never hurt me!" I was starting to yell. "YOU CALLED US A FAMILY!" I screamed at him. I was letting tears start to fall freely from my eyes, not bothering to wipe them away.

"We WERE!" He said, starting to scream too.

"Then why would you do this to me!? What happened?!" I screamed.

"Things changed." He said quietly.

"THAT'S IT?!" I was getting furious. "That's- that's your excuse?! For betraying me, for betraying your camp?! For hurting me. And Percy?!" His eyes narrowed at the mention of Percy's name.

"He stole you from me!" He yelled.

"He PROTECTED me from you! You're a monster!" His angry expression turned into a smug one.

"Well he hasn't done a very good job has he?" He said pointing to my stomach. And with that, he punched me in the nose, sending me flying back. He ripped himself off the wall and walked towards me.

Neither of us had our weapons, so we were trying to kill each other with our bare hands. I was starting to feel woozy, and I was leaving huge puddles of blood wherever I went. I punched Luke in the nose and he started to bleed.

But he had the upper hand. He managed to get on top of me, and started to squeeze my neck. I pummeled his chest with my fists, but I was so weak, they were more like taps.

My mind was being clouded, and thoughts of death started to fill my mind. I couldn't breathe at all, and it was worse than almost drowning. At least, if I had drowned at the bottom of the Atlantic, I could have said goodbye to Percy.

Percy. I heard yelling, and pounding on the door. I should have been a lot of noise, but the blood around my ears muffled the sound.

I was seconds away from death. I felt my hands go limp, and I moved them to my sides. '_No point in fighting now.' _I thought. I drew circles with my blood on the blade attached to my thigh._  
_

The metal was cold against my blood-soaked fingers.

'_I love steel.'_ I thought _'Cold, sharp steel' _Then my brain did a double take.

_'Steel. Wait, STEEL?!'_

My fingers started to unlatch my belt.

Luke soon realized what I was going to do. But by then it was too late.

I raised the knife over my head.

"Good-bye Luke." I whispered. Then I plunged the sword into his heart.

* * *

Percy kicked the door open to find me lying across the floor, covered in blood.

"Annabeth!" He screamed.

"Percy." I said weakly. He saw Luke lying on the floor, the knife still in his chest.

"Did you...?" I nodded my head slowly, sitting up. Then I started to sob.

Percy rushed towards me and hugged me tightly.

"I-I was so sc-scared, Percy!" I choked out.

"I know, Annabeth, I'm so sorry." He spoke gently, rubbing my back soothingly.

He pulled away slowly, and his shirt was covered in blood. He touched my face.

"You're so pale." He whispered. His eyes widened at the gaping hole in my stomach. He stood up, took off his shirt, and started tearing it into wide strips.

Under different circumstances, I would have blushed. But there wasn't enough blood in my body to do that. Then I realized he was creating gauze for my wound. He wrapped all of the cloth around my stomach, and tied it.

He walked over to Luke and picked up the invisibility cap. He stuffed it in his backpack. Then he walked over to me, and somehow managed to get me on my feet.

We were walking through the door into the state room with the gilded chairs.

That's when my water broke.

**CLIFF HANGER! Oh, and this is my longest chapter. 2,000 words without the ANs.**


	25. The Delivery

Chapter 23

**Before you read this chapter, I would like to acknowledge someone. Talia Joy Castellano. She died at thirteen on July 16, 2013. She was so beautiful, and had so many hopes and dreams. But that was taken from her away because of cancer. Now the world is mourning her death. Please take some time and look at her YouTube videos. Her account name is Taliajoy18. It's the least you can do.~Wisegirl869**

**Percy POV**

I felt Annabeth squeeze my hand tightly. I turned to her, and saw that her pants were wet.

"It's coming." She said hoarsely.

Oh. My. GODS!

I saw a beam of moonlight cast through the water outside a window. That's impossible! No real moonbeam would be that strong to reach the bottom of the ocean... unless.

"Artemis." Annabeth confirmed what I was thinking.

"We have to go. NOW." I said. I was starting to panic. I started to run and I pulled Annabeth along with me. She struggled to keep up with me, and her face had gone as white as a sheet of paper.

I stopped, picked her up, and started carrying her bridal-style. She weighed a lot less than before, and I was getting really scared.

She held my hand tightly, and we burst through the hatchet, water surrounding us. I swam upwards at full speed, dodging fish and rocks. We burst out of the water, and searched for Artemis's silver chariot.

I swam quickly to the left, where a silver chariot was hovering 3 feet above the water. I hoisted myself up onto the chariot, where I saw a auburn haired twelve year-old girl holding the reins to several white deer. Artemis.

I sat next to her, cradling Annabeth in my arms. Artemis gently lifted her off me, and put Annabeth next her. She got out a thick roll of clean white gauze, and set it on her lap. Then she snapped her fingers and a small white basin and white towels appeared, hovering in the air. Inside the basin, there was something that looked like water, but smelled like spring.

"Magic cleaning solution." Artemis said, while soaking the towels in the basin.

"Turn around Percy." She said.

"Why?" I asked stupidly.

"Because I have to take off Annabeth's shirt in order to clean her wound." She explained impatiently.

"Oh."

I quickly turned around and hoped that my face wasn't as red as as it felt. Artemis started muttering to herself about how thick-headed boys are while cleaning the gash across Annabeth's stomach.

One thing you've got to say about Artemis is she works _fast. _In under five minutes she had cleaned Annabeth, wrapped her abdomen in gauze, and put a clean shirt on her from my backpack.

"Can I turn around now?" I asked.

"Yes Percy." She lifted Annabeth up and put her in my arms. Artemis had a serious expression on her face, but the twinkle in her eye told me she was slightly amused.

Annabeth was breathing heavily, and holding my wrist so hard, my fingers were turning purple. She groans as she fights off a contraction.

Artemis handed me a small square of ambrosia, and a clear flask full of nectar.

"Feed her ambrosia and nectar, and make sure she doesn't fall asleep." She said without glancing at me. Her eyes looked weary, as if she's done this a thousand times. For all I know, maybe she has. The silver chariot took off at full speed, heading towards Mount Olympus.

Annabeth took the ambrosia and ate it hungrily, and I propped up her head against the side of the chariot and put the flask up against her mouth, and she emptied the flask. When she was finished, her body was surrounded by a healthy glow.

She was also bright red, sweating with exertion, and she was breathing very heavily.

"Percy. This baby need to come out. _NOW_." She was very warm, and looked exhausted.

"Annabeth, hold on, you can do this, just a few minutes.

Finally after 20 minutes, and almost running over a flock of ducks, we arrived to a gigantic marble building, with huge arches and pillars. Annabeth probably would have commented on the structure if she wasn't in so much pain.

Artemis parked the chariot near the building, and hopped off. She got out what looked like keys. She pressed a button, and the chariot made a beeping sound, like when a car is being locked. When I looked at her funny, she said,

"What? You need some kind of security. This thing is priceless!" She pointed at the chariot. She had a point.

I jumped off the chariot with Annabeth in my arms. Artemis sped into the building, with me following.

She stopped at a door and swung it open. Inside there was Thalia, Grover, Piper, and everyone else. There was also a god. Apollo.

"Percy Jackson!" Thalia screeched.

"Later, Thalia!" I ran past her, and set Annabeth down on the bed. Thalia looked like she wanted to murder me, and she gave me a look that said, _'Just you wait, Kelp head!' _

Artemis went my her side, and she snapped her fingers. Suddenly she was in hospital scrubs, except they were moonlight silver. Apollo did the same, except his were golden like the sun. Then she snapped her fingers again and Annabeth was in a hospital gown.

I sat next to her and held her hand.

**Annabeth POV**

All of our friends sat on the left side of the room. Artemis was in front of me. She made a motion with her hands that told me to spread my legs. I did so, and she looked. After a few minutes, she said,

"You're only 6 centimeters dialated. You have to be 10 centimeters before you can push."

"Just breathe Annabeth, you can do this." Piper said. After 10 minutes of painful contractions, my abdomen felt like it was on fire. My hand was tightly gripped on Percy's and I saw that his hand turning purple. I still couldn't let go.

Artemis looked in between my legs again.

"You have to start to pushing now, Annabeth." My other hand was gripping the side of bed. I saw that my arms were shaking. I didn't care.

"I-I can't." I said.

"You can." Thaila rose from her chair and walked over next to me. She recited a Greek spell under her breath. She took her index and middle finger and put them together. She gently touched my forehead, and felt a burst of energy run through my body.

Thalia fell backwards from exhaustion, and Apollo quickly caught her. He flashed her a dazzling smile, and Thalia quickly recoiled. She pushed him off her and sat back down in my chair. She folded her arms and glared at Apollo from across the room.

The energy from Thalia's spell gave me the strength to push._ '1, 2, 3.' _I counted in my head.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. The pain was indescribable. It was like holding up the sky, only worse. I've heard that giving birth is as painful as breaking twenty bones at once. That was what my pain was, but doubled.

The spell gave me strength, but it didn't reduce the pain.

"Okay Annabeth, breathe." Percy said. I braced myself again and pushed. An earsplitting scream came from my mouth.

Piper walked over in front of me.

"I see a head!" She said happily. Nico and Leo walked over and saw. Their eyes bugged out and they fell to the ground. Clarrisse scoffed and kicked them both on the head.

"You can do this Annabeth, just breathe." Percy said. His face looked sad, but strong, a strange combination. I lifted my hand, which was shaking severely, and touched my own cheek. When I pulled my hand away, my fingers were wet. I was crying because the pain was so intense.

I pushed with all my strength, and I screamed even louder than before.

This time the pain was even worse, and I don't know why! The pain is 30 times worse than Luke raping me. And that felt like a knife digging in and out of me.

Katie walked over and saw.

"I can see the shoulders!" She said. That's why it hurt so much._ 'Okay Annabeth, you're almost done. Just a few more pushes.'_ I thought to myself.

"One more time, just br-" Percy began. I grabbed his shirt and brought hia face close to mine.

"STOP TELLING ME TO BREATHE!" I yelled. Okay, I admit that was a bit unnecessary, but I was going a little insane.

Percy looked alarmed, but he shut up. Katie got up and went to the other side of the room. I was too caught up in my pain to care why.

After a few excruciatingly painful pushes, the baby came out. Apollo caught it with both hands, careful not to drop it. The umbilical cord was about 12 inches long, and the baby was still connected to me. He wasn't crying at all, he seemed...peaceful.

It was a boy, and he had my curly blond hair and deep tan. But he had Luke's eyes, and when I looked at them, I was reminded of an old friend I killed. Apollo handed him to me, and I tried not to look in his eyes.

He was so beautiful, but he was just an illusion. I handed him to Percy. His reaction was strange. First full of hate, then a bit more tender. It wasn't the baby's fault of course. Not his wrongdoings.

All of our friends gathered around the hospital bed. Nico and Leo finally picked themselves up off the floor and stood next to us. Clarisse muttered, "Sissies" under her breath.

Katie came back from the corner of the room of room with a steaming cup of something.

"Green tea," She says. "It's very relaxing." I take a cautious sip, and immediately felt the tension in my shoulders dissipate.

When the baby is passed over to Conner and Travis, they have a pained expression. Maybe because they were reminded of their dead half-brother.

Finally the baby is passed back to Apollo. The baby got mixed reactions. Some hateful, some full of pity, some sorrowful.

"When I cut the umbilical cord, the baby will dissolve." Apollo explained. He pulled out celestial bronze scissors, with pictures of famous babies from mythology engraved on the blades.

Of course he would need celestial bronze, since this baby isn't a real baby. A spirit really.

Apollo brought the scissors to the umbilical cord...

**Sorry to leave you hanging readers. Since this story is almost finished, I have some ideas for my next one. And I want YOU to vote on which story I should do next.**

**Choice A: Sacrifice**

**Summary: The gods haven't needed a demigod sacrifice in thousands of years, but when their power grows weak, they demand a demigod volunteer from Camp Half-Blood. The twist? Every Olympian has had one of their boys and one of their girls sacrificed, except Athena. One of her girls have never been sacrificed, and the gods demand that Athena pays her dues. What will happen?**

**Choice B: Moving Away**

**Summary: Percy and Annabeth have been best friends since the sixth grade. Then right after eight grade graduation, Annabeth is forced to move to a new town, 2 states away for her dad's work oppurtunities. Two years later, Percy's mom gets a job near Annabeth's area, and Percy moves into her town. Soon they find each other, and go to the same highschool. The twist? Annabeth got a boyfriend. One who isn't Percy. AU: They're not demigods.**

**Vote Now!**


	26. Recovering and Rewards

Chapter 24

**Percy POV**

When the blades closed around the umbilical cord, it shattered as if it was glass, and disappeared into golden dust. The baby turned into a little beam of golden light and rose into the air, above Annabeth's head. The light burst into a shower of gold, and it rained on her head.

Annabeth looked straight ahead, not looking at anyone. A single tear streamed down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly, and refused to look at anyone.

"Annabeth." Artemis spoke gently. "I'm going to remove your bandages." Annabeth nodded slowly, still not looking at anyone. She lay down, and Artemis snapped her fingers.

Annabeth was dressed in a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and jeans. Another tear went down her cheek. Artemis lifted her shirt up a little. She took the end of the bandages, and unraveled it slowly. Her stomach was not bloody, and was completely clean. There was a thin white scar running across her stomach.

Annabeth stood up and went to my backpack. She unzipped the front flap, and got out her blue Yankees cap. She zipped the flap again.

She faced Artemis and asked, "Where can I give this to the gods?" Artemis looked at her sadly.

"In about 30 minutes. I have to summon all the gods to the council room." She and Apollo started walking towards the door, when Apollo stopped in his tracks.

"I feel a haiku coming on." He said. We all groaned. Apollo ignored us.

"Your ordeal is finally done,

Now it's time to face the gods,

Hippopotamus."

Artemis rose her eyebrow.

"What does the last line have to do with the poem?" She asked.

"Nothing." Apollo shrugged. "I didn't know what to say for the last line."

Artemis rolled her eyes and pushed Apollo out the door. The door slammed behind them.

Annabeth sat up on the bed, quietly drinking her tea. No one said a word. Silent tears kept running down her cheeks. I wanted to comfort her, but I didn't know how.

Annabeth finished her tea, and got up and put it on the countertop. As soon as her hand left the ceramic, the cup vanished.

She walked over to Katie.

"Thank you." She said quietly. She started to walk away, but Katie clutched her hand. She stood up, and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth." Katie said, as tears started streaming down her face.

"It's not your fault." Annabeth said firmly, but she didn't stop crying. Then Grover stood up.

"We'll always be here for you, no matter what." Then his arms wrapped around Katie and Annabeth, joining the hug.

"Yeah, and no matter what, we'll never change. And Nico and Leo won't ever stop being sissies, I _promise_." Clarisse said.

"Hey!" Leo and Nico said in unison. Clarisse rolled her eyes and joined the hug.

Soon everyone was saying encouraging words to Annabeth and made a group hug. Thankfully, it wasn't as messy as the last one.

Everyone had joined the hug except me. I stood up.

"Annabeth, I just want you to know, I will always love you, no matter what, no matter how much things have changed." I said.

_'Wow Percy, how cheesy can you get?' _I thought. But I saw Annabeth smiling, something I haven't seen in a long time.

Then I stepped forward, and embraced Annabeth, and all my friends.

* * *

After the hug, Conner and Travis started telling everyone what happened while we were gone.

"When Rachel told Chiron where you went for your quest, he nearly had a heart attack!" Connor said, waving his hands in the air for emphasis.

"Yeah, he slipped backwards, and knocked over the pinochle table he and Mr. D were using. Mr. D's diet Coke spilled all over him." Travis added.

"Oh, please. That's nothing compared to when Thalia found out!" Leo said.

"She started cussing Percy out, right in the middle of the mess hall. And everyone was so shocked!" Jason chimed in.

"And when Drew tried to tell her to shut up, Thalia took her PB&J sandwich, split it open, and rubbed the sides all over her dress! Then she took Drew's chocolate milk, opened it, and spilled it on her hair while screaming, "GOT MILK?!"." Piper said, while turning red from laughter.

"She probably would have fought back, but she was too busy screaming, "MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" like a sissy. Then she ran out of the room screaming." Clarisse added, laughing as hard as we were.

"She probably left to go put on more hairspray!" Katie added. Everyone started laughing even harder at that.

"After that, Thalia stormed out the room, and was going towards her cabin. She was still cussing you out, and almost set your cabin on fire on the way!" Chis said while pointing at me.

Annabeth started laughing a lot at this, and I put my arm around her shoulders. She smiled at this, and shifted closer to me.

I wish we could have stayed like that forever, all of us together, with Annabeth happy. But unfortunately, a half an hour went by way too quickly.

Apollo came into the room.

"The gods are all in the council room. They are expecting for you all to arrive in 5 minutes." And with that, he disappeared in a flash of golden light.

Annabeth pressed her lips tightly. She stood up and grabbed the invisibility cap. She walked to the door, then stopped.

She turned around and leaned against the doorway.

"Well?"

We all stumbled up and walked out the door. The sun shone brightly, courtesy of Apollo. We walked through the pebble-stone courtyard. Nymphs that were walking stopped and stared at us. Wow, news travels fast around here.

After a minute or two, we reached the gigantic council room. We walked towards the marble doors, and they automatically opened.

It revealed a long white marble table with twelve gods and goddesses sitting around it. The first thing I noticed was an extra chair, that was off to the side. It was decorated with skulls, and pictures of bloody deaths. Seated in it, was someone that I unfortunatley recognized. Hades.

"Come in!" Zeus's voice boomed across the room, much like Thalia's when she's angry. Annabeth and I quickly stepped forward, with the rest of us following. That's when I saw Poseidon. His face looked weary, but his eyes crinkled with laugh lines.

"I see you have brought the invisibility cap!" He boomed.

"Place it on the floor!" Hades pointed a pale finger at the floor, where his Helm of Darkness lay.

The room was silent as Annabeth paced quickly to his chair. She put the cap on top of the helm, and thick, black smoke circled around the magic items. When the smoke cleared, the cap was gone. Hades picked up the helm, looking satisfied.

"You are now dismissed!" Zeus boomed.

"Thank you, Lord Zeus." Annabeth said quietly. Then she turned around, and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" A voice yelled from the table. Artemis!

"They need to be rewarded!" She rose from her throne, and pounded the white marble with her fist.

"I agree with Artemis. They did not come all this way, and suffered so much, just to not even get a thank you." Poseidon rose from his throne, and looked at Annabeth while saying this.

"As do I." Athena stared directly at me. "They need some type of compensation for their actions." Murmurs broke out through the gods and campers. Athena and Poseidon haven't agreed on anything for centuries. Except for the fact that they hate each other.

Athena stared at me with her stormy-gray eyes. I saw an emotion she never used with me. Hatred? No, she knows I love her daughter, and that I would do anything for her. Distrust? No, not that either. Oh, I figured it out!

In her eyes, there's just a hint of..._approval_.

**Annabeth POV**

"Well, what do you suggest?" Zeus yelled. Athena folded her arms across her chest and directed her gaze at Aphrodite, who was adjusting her lipstick and staring at herself in a mirror.

"Well, for one thing, you could prohibit her from meddling with my daughter and Percy." She said icily.

Aphrodite froze in her throne and her lips tightened. Her eyebrows raised with aggravation. She snapped her compact mirror shut and slammed it on the table. She stood up and pointed a manicured finger at Athena.

"Meddling?! I was helping their relationship, I-"

"HELPING!? You call sending my daughter to the bottom of the Atlantic HELPING!?

They started screaming at each other and arguing. Meanwhile, Piper turned red with mortification at her mother's words. She put her hands to her to her face while muttering, "Why me, why me?" while Jason patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"Calm down Beauty queen." Leo unwisely said. Piper took her face away from her hands long enough to punch Leo in the stomach.

His eye started twitch as he crumpled to the floor.

"Okay, point taken." He managed to say hoarsely. Apollo, who must have found this vaguely hilarious, started snickering. He stopped when Artemis backhand-slapped him.

"You don't understand my motives because you're too thick-headed, Athena!" Aphrodite screamed. Ouch.

Athena had a murderous look in her eyes. She stood up and started to walk towards Aphrodite, a spear forming in her hand.

Demeter willed vines to pull Athena back. The vines wrapped around Athena and her throne, effectively tying her down.

Nico was sitting cross-legged on the ground, with a bag of popcorn in hands, staring at the arguing goddesses.

When Thalia gave him a confused and disgusted look, he replied calmly, "What? This is a riveting conversation!"

Thalia gave him another disgusted look before knocking the popcorn out of his hands.

"Get up, Death breath." She said before rolling her eyes. Nico stood up begrudgingly.

"Well I suggest-" Ares started.

"May I have a word alone with Annabeth and Percy?" Hermes stared intently at me. Zeus nodded confusedly, pointing towards a small wooden door.

Hermes shrank down to mortal size and held open the door, signaling for me and Percy and me to enter.

Percy grasped my hand as we entered the fire-lit room.

* * *

"Please, sit." Hermes gestured to a white bench. Percy and I sat close to each other, never letting go of my hand.

Hermes pulled out a black chair, and he sat on it. He studied my face slowly, with sadness in his eyes. He had Luke's eyes, but not as cold and calculating. Then, I realized he must hate me. Hate me for killing his son. Maybe he still thought Luke had a bit of good left in him, despite all the horrible things he's done.

Before I could stop myself, I blurted out, "Look, Lord Hermes, I'm sorry about Luke."

He gave me a inquisitive look. "Why are _you _apologizing, Annabeth?" He asked.

"Well because, I-I kill-"

"Annabeth, you were only doing what the gods sent you to do." He said. "I'm the one who should be apologizing on Luke's behalf. He did horrible things to you, and I know you've been deeply scarred by it."

I studied the floor, not looking at Hermes. He's right of course. I have been deeply scarred by it. Not just by his sword, but by his actions. I thought he was my brother, even. When I was seven, I thought I had finally found a father, or at least a father figure. I mean, sure I had Fredrick, but up until a few years ago, he had never really loved me. I thought I had found someone to take care of me, to protect me, to...love me.

I remember staying in that dark, dank cell, longing for Percy to come and rescue me, to take me away from there. I barely let myself think that way though. During that time, I had realized that I truly do love Percy, and I couldn't bear for him to get hurt again.

I guess I had subconsciously known that before. Why else would I have taken that stab for him during the big war?

I bring my hand up to my face to find a warm tear. Great, I was crying, and in front of a god too!

I quickly wiped the tear away, and looked up to find Percy staring at Hermes. Then he let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer.

"With all due respect, you know no reward could ever make up for Luke did to her." Percy said coldly.

"I know." Hermes said quietly. We sat in silence, while the hearth glowed with a warm light. After a minute of awkward silence, Hermes spoke again.

"While the gods were arguing, I thought of something that might be suitable. A peaceful life at camp, and in the mortal world. With no more people like Luke, no more suffering. I will do my best to keep monsters away from you, and I will try to convince the gods to do the same. A life together.

A smile crept up my face.

"That sounds...perfect."

* * *

We walked in the room to find all the gods and demigods circled around the table playing _poker_!?

Leo laid his cards on the table, with his arms crossed and an impish grin. Ares looked at the cards, then threw his own on the table.

"GODSDAMMIT!" He screamed, throwing his hands up in the air. Leo then started doing his happy dance, dancing all around the room.

Well, maybe things will get better for us.

**Oh GODS that was long! Hoped you enjoyed it, cause it took a heck of a long time. Epilouge is up next, where the results of my little poll will be posted. So vote now! I can't wait to start on my new story! ~Wisegirl869**


	27. Epilogue

Chapter 25: Epilouge

The day that Percy asked Annabeth to marry him was the happiest day of their lives. Everyone from camp was invited, even Drew (though Thalia and Clarisse sabotaged the list so she had to sit _way_ back).

Aphrodite even came, though she was prohibited from using any of her powers. The day was filled with excitement and worries, but everything turned out perfect. Even though before the wedding Thalia threatened Percy with bodily harm if he ever did anything to hurt Annabeth.

Chiron conducted the cermony, and he looked very happy. Maybe he had known that they would get married all along.

Hermes kept his word and tried his best to keep monsters from them, even though there was a few occasional attacks. Like when one of the gorgons popped out of the wedding cake, but that's a different story.

The two bought a nice apartment, only a few blocks away from Paul and Sally. Annabeth and Percy would often visit and bake blue chocolate-chip cookies there.

Annabeth still had terrible nightmares about Luke, and woke up with tear stains and a cold sweat. But Percy was always there to comfort her, to murmur reassurances to her in the middle of the night. Percy was very patient with her, cradling her and brushing her cheek when she was upset.

Of course they had _plenty_ of arguments. On several occasions, Percy was kicked out their bedroom in the middle of the night and was forced to sleep on the couch. But they always forgave each other. Slowly her nightmares faded away.

It took years, but Annabeth was finally ready. Percy was worried about her, asking constantly if she was okay. She kept replying that she was fine, but it took a while to actually convince him of that. Finally his eyes weren't filled with worry, but with deep love.

Percy went slowly and carefully, kissing her constantly. But Annabeth was tired of being afraid. Her eyes filled with determination, and she started kissing him harder and with more passion.

Percy asked if she was ready. She nodded slowly. He entered her slowly and gently, and unlike with Luke, the experience was beautiful and happy.

A couple weeks later, they found out that she was pregnant. But instead of being anxious and sad about it, they rejoiced and told all their friends. Thaila was mad about it at first, and nearly bashed Percy's head in, but soon she warmed up to the thought of being an aunt.

Soon the big day came, and all their friends attended, though the mood wasn't so solemn this time around.

Like Clarisse predicted, Leo and Nico fainted again, but this time the Stolls took pictures to use as blackmail.

The baby was a beautiful little girl, with her dad's raven black hair, but with her mom's loose curls. She had her mom's intimidating eyes with small tinges of sea-green here and there. Percy could see it now: all the intimating glares Annabeth would teach her, and all the pranks they would play on him.

It would be a long eighteen years, or even longer. But it would be a happy eighteen years.

When the nurse asked what we wanted to name her, Annabeth immediately spoke up.

"Panthea. It's Greek."

Percy smiled, reminded of his wife's love of architecture.

"Panthea? As in like the Pantheon?" He asked.

"How'd you guess?" She asked sarcastically.

So from that day her name was Panthea Zoë Jackson.

**Wow, that was short. But I hope you enjoyed it. It has really been a great experience, writing for you guys. And I received so much positive feedback. Seriously, I've read stories that are really good, and have only like 16 reviews. So I'm really grateful to you guys. I hope you'll give me the same amount of support with my next story (Gods, I sound like a Hallmark card).**

**Which reminds me: THE POLL RESULTS!**

**Choice A - Sacrifice: 1 vote (sorry!)**

**Choice B - Moving Away: 3 votes.**

**YES! So I'll get started on that right away. Give me just a week or two so I can write a bunch of long chapters for you guys, and so I can perfect the storyline. Again, thank you so much, I've really grown from this experience, so thank you. ~Wisegirl869**


End file.
